Journeyman
by ncisgirl2389
Summary: The sequel to "Rookie". Set a few months after Ava's birth. There may be another surprise or two in the cards for everyone on the team. Will try to focus on Jenny and Jethro as much as possible.
1. Chapter 1

**Personnel Revamp**

** About six months after Ava's birth there was a bit of a revamp amongst the personnel. A revamp that was quite good and in the best interests of Jethro's team. Vance decided to step down as Director and return to his agent roots so that he could spend more time with his kids since they were growing up so fast. His only condition was that Jarvis would reinstate Jenny as the Director. Vance went over the cyber-crime division to be the agent in charge there. Much to Tony's dismay; Liza was no longer a probationary agent today. On this particular day; Liza was now a journeyman agent. Liza was relieved and thrilled that she had finally become a junior agent.**

** Jenny had lent Noemi to Ziva and Tony shortly after Ava's birth so they would have a babysitter when Ziva returned to work after her maternity leave. Today; Noemi brought Ava to the agency to visit her parents after she had and Ava picked a few things up at the grocery store prior to their visit.**

** "Looks like we have a visitor today." Liza said when she saw Noemi and Ava.**

** Everyone instantly smiled when they realized what Liza had seen before them.**

** "Avie Ave, come see Daddy." **

** "Dada!"**

** Noemi handed Ava over to Tony. Seconds later Jenny was coming down from her office so that she could take a break from moving things around in the office. By six months old it was quite clear that Ava Grace David – DiNozzo was Tony and Ziva's daughter. As Ziva was trying to figure out why Noemi brought Ava to them; Ava was handed off to Liza. While Liza bounced Ava on her knee, Jenny saw bits and pieces of Tony and Ziva in their daughter. **

** Ava's face was the same shape as Ziva's and her eye shape was the same size as well. She had her mother's complexion while her hair and eye color was a combination of both parents.**

** "Jet, Jet, Jet!" Ava cooed.**

** "Come here kid." Jethro said as he took Ava from his daughter.**

** Jenny watched from a distance as Jethro played with Ava in the squad room down below. She overheard Noemi say she would be back in an hour or so to pick up Ava up.**

** "Je – Je!" Ava belted out when she saw Jenny.**

** With that Jenny joined the others in the squad room. As Jenny held Ava; she saw a bit of a glint of joy in Liza's eyes that made Jenny wonder.**

A/N: And there we have it the first chapter in the sequel to "Rookie".


	2. Chapter 2

**Homage**

** It had been a number of years since Kelly had died alongside her mother in the car crash back in 1991. Liza had opted to pay homage to her older half - sister who had died far too young. Just before work on this particular morning; Liza had ducked to the tattoo place that Abby got her tattoos done at before she went into work one day. Even though she never got to meet Kelly; Liza wanted to have a way always have Kelly with her. So Liza had the tattoo artist tattoo her with what she came up with.**

** On Liza's left side just under her ribs was the tattoo which read:**

_**Sisters Forever**_

_**KG and LS**_

**So that morning after the tattoo had been completed and bandaged up; Liza headed into the office hoping against hope that Tony wouldn't be focused on her like he always was as of late. When Liza got in to the office a bit later, Abby was in the squad room waiting for Jethro's attention. Liza's side was still sore by the time she set her gun in her desk drawer and her backpack on the floor.**

** "So did you get it?" Abby asked.**

** "Yes."**

** "Did you get it where you were going to get it done?"**

** "Of course."**

** "Still sore?"**

** "Yes."**

** At this point Tony's interest was piqued by Abby and Liza conversation.**

** "What did you have done, Liz?"**

** Clearly Liza didn't want to deal with Tony's childish antics as he tried to figure out what she had done. Plus Liza knew that her Dad wouldn't tolerate Tony being distracted throughout the day.**

** "I got a tattoo."**

** "Where and when?"**

** "On my side here and this morning before I came in." Liza said as she pointed to the place where tattoo was.**

** "What is it?"**

** "Take a look yourself."**

** Liza lifted her shirt some to show the others.**

** "Liza Anastasia Shepard – Grey." Jenny said reprimanding her daughter from in front of MTAC.**

** "Relax, it's all PC. Was just showing them the tattoo I got a while ago."**

** With that Jethro saw his daughter's new artwork.**

** "Very nice, quite thoughtful." Jethro said approvingly.**

** Jenny watched on as her boyfriend, her daughter and the rest of the agents continued on with their day from her perch outside of MTAC. Call it mother's intuition; Jenny knew there was something else going on with Liza, something more than a tattoo that was Liza's way of paying homage to Kelly. Jenny wasn't quite sure what was up with Liza.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Curious**

** Knowing that there was something going on with Liza; kept Jenny's mind quite restless to say the least. Not that reclaiming the Director's office and taking back all of the responsibilities that came with that job title wasn't enough to keep Jenny's mind on overdrive, whatever was going on with Liza was the icing on the proverbial cake.**

** Even outside of the agency when she and Jethro were home alone; Jenny couldn't help but worry. And Jethro did the best he could when it came to distracting Jenny, but sometimes Jenny's motherly instincts overruled Jethro's attempts of averting her attention.**

** "I'm sure she's fine, Jen. If there was something wrong then Liz or Marco would tell us."**

** "I know that. But I have a gut feeling that there is something wrong with her and she's choosing not to tell us. For all we know, Liza is still not a hundred percent recover from that insane undercover op Leon and Jarvis sent her on. The way her captors tortured her was ten times worse than the hell Saleem put Ziva through."**

** "Ziva told you about that?"**

** "Of course she did; Jethro, Ziva and I have been friends for eighteen years."**

** Seeing how the conversation had changed from their daughter to their work daughter; Jethro seized the moment at hand.**

** "I know it's been years since it happened and you know what happened that night due to what Leon told you…"**

** There was a slight pause in the conversation.**

** "Well get on with it, Jethro."**

** "Has Ziva talked to you about that night?"**

** "Why do you want to know? Is it because now Ziva and I have some sort of kinship beyond our friendship now that we're both orphans."**

** "No Jen that is not why."**

** At that point as the duo started prepping dinner and there a bit animosity in the air.**

** "I was thinking of going up to Stillwater to see my dad. Figure it was time to tell him that he has another granddaughter."**

** "I suppose you were going this weekend to see him."**

** "That was the plan, Jen. I was going to sail up the coast to New York then drive over to the store."**

** "Let me guess you want me to come with you on this adventure of yours so you can introduce me to your dad while you're telling him about Liz."**

** "It was an idea."**

** "Well you know that I'm more of a first class seat on a plane kind of girl than anything else."**

** "Yeah I remember." Jethro said as he took a slight dig at Jenny for leaving him all those years ago with nothing but the coat he had bought over in Europe.**

** Jenny glared at Jethro as they put the dinner on the table.**

A/N: Ah the good ol' times of a Jenny and Gibbs spat; oh how I miss those days. I guess we all miss those days of NCIS...


	4. Chapter 4

**Stillwater**

** Begrudgingly Jethro boarded the plane that would take him and Jenny up to Benton Airport before they drove the remainder of the way to the general store Jack had owned for years. Jethro just shook his head as he put his and Jenny's carry-on luggage in the overhead compartment in first class.**

** "Give it a break, Jethro. This comes with being involved with me."**

** "Yeah I know it does."**

** "Don't worry I won't abandon you on the plane again."**

** "You better damn well not."**

** "Is that so?" Jenny said with a wicked look in her eyes.**

** Shortly after that the plane took off. Since they had gotten up early to be at the airport early so that they could get through security; Jenny was a bit tired since she along with Jethro didn't get much sleep the night before for various reasons. So a little bit after the plane took off, Jenny fell asleep using Jethro as a pillow.**

** Before long Jenny and Jethro were walking into the front door of the Stillwater General store. Of course Jack was behind the counter.**

** "It's good to see you again, Leroy."**

** "Good to see you too, Dad."**

** "You going to introduce me to this beautiful creature with you, son?" Jackson asked when he saw Jenny standing a little bit behind Jethro.**

** "This is Jenny Shepard; she's the Director of NCIS."**

** "It's nice to meet you." **

** "It's my pleasure, Jackson."**

** "Please call me, Jack."**

** "I will."**

** "So why are you here, son?"**

** "Just wanted to visit and there is something I, something we have to tell you."**

** "Well we've got time now since it's slow."**

** "You have another granddaughter besides Kelly." Jethro said as gently as he could.**

** "What do you mean?"**

** "Well Jack about twenty-two years ago; I gave birth to my daughter, Liza."**

** "Our daughter, Liza." Jethro said correcting Jenny like Tony corrected Ziva.**

** "Liza?"**

** "Yes, Liza Anastasia Shepard – Grey. I named her after Liza Minnelli."**

** "She doesn't have our name."**

** "Unofficially she goes by Liza Anastasia Gibbs – Shepard – Grey. She says that between having my name and her husband's name she already sounds like a law firm. Add that to the fact that she is Jethro's daughter, she isn't that fond of lawyers."**

** "What's her husband's name and how long have they been married?"**

** "His name is Marco. They've been married for a year and a half; Dad."**

** After Jenny and Jethro settled in, their conversation with Jackson continued on. It wasn't long before Jackson was caught up on everything that was happening with the team. Jackson told Jethro to congratulate Tony and Ziva on the addition of their daughter; Ava, when he returned home. Jethro promised he would.**

** Right around midnight that night; Jenny and Jethro turned in for the night in Jethro's childhood bedroom.**

** "So this is the bedroom where the famous Leroy Jethro Gibbs spent the first seventeen years of his life before he settled down the first time and joined the Corps."**

** Jethro could tell where Jenny was going with all of this.**

** "We'll see what happens tonight." Jethro said.**

** Of course very little happened since Jenny and Jethro had been up for nearly twenty – four hours. Jenny on the other hand would make sure that she and Jethro would have time to themselves before they returned to DC.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Insight**

** In the days that followed Jenny and Jethro's arrival in Stillwater; Jenny got a bit of insight into the mysterious world of Leroy Jethro Gibbs' childhood. Of course; Jenny and Jethro both helped out in the store when needed while they were there. Jethro only checked in on the team every once in a while just as Jenny occasionally checked in on Liza and Marco. Jenny was still wondering what was going on with Liza. In the spare time that they had Jethro showed Jenny around Stillwater.**

** After the time spent in Stillwater it was decided that Jackson would make the trip down to DC with Jenny and Jethro so that he could meet Liza and Marco. Just as Jenny had filled Jethro in on everything that had happened with Liza over the years; she had filled Jackson in during the flight back to DC.**

** Jenny had called Liza up on the air phone once it had been permitted by the captain.**

** "We're on the plane. We should be back soon enough."**

** "So how did it go?"**

** "Everything went well. In fact Jack is here with us. He wanted to meet you and Marco."**

** "So you sprung for his ticket."**

** "Yes I did. He's family; Liza."**

** "Is he as anti – first class as Dad?"**

** "No one is like your Dad."**

** "Okay see you in a while. Marco and I will be at Dulles waiting for you guys."**

** "See you then."**

** After Jenny and Liza hung with each other; Liza got up from her desk and gathered her things as she started to leave.**

** "Where are you going?" Tony asked.**

** "Home, Tony."**

** "Why?"**

** "To pick my husband up before we go to Dulles to pick my parents and Jack."**

** With that Liza left the agency. **

** A few hours later Liza and Marco waiting outside the arrivals terminal.**

** Shortly after Marco and Liza arrived at Dulles; Jenny, Jethro and Jackson were coming up to Liza and Marco.**

** "Dad, I'd like you to meet your granddaughter; Liza."**

** "And this is my husband, Marco."**

** Everyone then went out to dinner so that Jackson could get to know his granddaughter better.**

A/N: Here's a dose of NCIS for everyone since it's a repeat tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Breached**

** While at lunch with her parents, husband and grandfather; Liza along with her parents were called by Tony who was letting them know that there had been a breach in a Navy facility that required their attention as soon as possible. Liza, Jethro and Jenny excused themselves from lunch to meet Tony, Ziva and McGee at the Navy facility. **

** "Why did Jenny go with Leroy and Liza, if she's the Director?"**

** "When she went back to the agency shortly after Liza joined your son's team; Jenny also rejoined your son's team just like she was back in the 90's. Jenny likes to remain involved in the case even though she is the Director again."**

** "And my son has a hard time saying no to her."**

** "Jethro has a hard time saying no to both Jenny and Liza."**

** "I can see that."**

** "That and everyone knows not to keep Jenny from doing what she wants. Ducky did that back in 2006 when a teenage boy took his home room hostage. Apparently Jenny wasn't too pleased that she had to sit on the sidelines while Jethro and the others were on scene."**

** Marco paid for lunch and then he left with Jack.**

** Meanwhile at the Navy facility; the team got briefed by the MPs that were on scene.**

** To say that everything and everyone was highly stressed was a complete and utter understatement.**

** Jenny and Jethro were barking orders while everyone else did as they were told.**

** When Marco and Jack got back from lunch; Marco could see a myriad of things going on in the eyes of his wife's paternal grandfather.**

** "I'm sure everything is fine."**

** "I'm sure it is, but I am still worried."**

** "I know. But Jethro, Liza and Jenny are fully capable of handling whatever is happening where they are."**

** Jack and Marco spent the intervening time talking and getting to know each other while they waited for Jenny, Jethro and Liza to return.**

** Once they did, the entire family spent some more time together before Jenny, Jack and Jethro went home. Liza made dinner for everyone. At this point; Jack was even noticing that there was something going on with Liza. Much like Jethro; Jack approved of Liza's tattoo. But it was quite clear that Liza wasn't going to say a word at the moment.**

A/N: Will try to update again after work tonight if not there will be another chapter up tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Doctor's Visit**

** It was about midday when Liza rose from her desk and grabbed her gear. Jethro had a somewhat questioning and concerned look on his face. Tony, Ziva and McGee were curious; Tony a slight bit more than his counterparts. **

** "Where are you going?"**

** "I have a Doctor's appointment in an hour."**

** "And we're just finding out about it now." Jethro said.**

** "I left a leave request days ago."**

** "I didn't see it."**

** "That's because I couldn't wait for you to get to it so I went over your head."**

** "No." Tony said somewhat stunned at what Liza had done.**

** "Oh shut it, Tony."**

** After that they knew as Liza left that things will not sit well with Jethro.**

** A little bit later Liza was picking Marco up from work and they headed to the appointment. **

** Liza filled out paper work as they sat in the waiting room.**

_**Name: Liza Shepard – Grey**_

_** Title: Mrs. Shepard – Grey or Special Agent Grey**_

_** Occupation: Federal Agent**_

_** Marital Status: Married**_

_** Spouse's name: Marco Grey**_

** Liza handed in the paper work and then she waited alongside Marco. Back at the agency everyone was working of course; but their minds had been deterred elsewhere as they worked. Liza was up to something.**

** Liza and Marco were called into the Doctor's office. Everything went to plan. When they walked out of the Doctor's office after the appointment things were just as uneasy as they had been before.**

** "We can do this."**

** "I hope so."**

** "We can. Others have."**

** Liza dropped Marco off at work again before she return to work herself.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alibi**

** While Tony and McGee were checking alibis for various suspects, the rest of the team were on different tasks. Ziva was assisting Abby in the lab. Ducky and Palmer were in their usual part of the NCIS building. Once it was just Liza and Jethro in the squad room; Liza had asked Jethro to go up to Jenny's office with her. This was when Liza had decided to tell her parents what happened with the Doctor's visit a few days prior. Now Jethro had no idea that Liza had inherited the same ailment that Jenny had been plagued with since 2008. Although Jethro knew of Jenny's ailment and that she was managing it with the appropriate medication.**

** "What is so urgent that you have to tell us now?" Jenny asked when Jethro and Liza came into her office.**

** "As you both know I had a Doctor's appointment the other day."**

** "Yes we know. Get to the point."**

** "Well Marco and I received some good news from the Doctor that day."**

** "What news?"**

** "We're expecting. The both of you along with my in-laws will be grandparents before long."**

** Fear and panic came into Jenny's eyes after hearing that she was going to be a grandmother in a few months' time.**

** "What's wrong, Jen?"**

** "How are you going to manage being off of your medication for nine months and god only knows how long afterwards if you choose to breast feed instead of bottle feed?"**

** "What the hell are you talking about?"**

** "I can manage for nine months if it means that Marco and I can start a family of our own; Mom. Besides I've decided that we are bottle feeding this way I can get back to my medication after the baby is here and I won't be the only one who can feed the baby when she or he is hungry."**

** It was quite clear that Jethro was being ignored.**

** "What the hell is going on?"**

** "You didn't tell him"**

** "Why should I? It hasn't kept me from doing my job or anything else. Besides if you can run an agency and be a part time field agent then I should be more than able to be a field agent no matter what."**

** "Will one you please tell me what the hell you are talking about besides the baby?"**

** "To put it simply; Dad, about six years ago I was diagnosed with the same disease that Ducky diagnosed Mom with back in 2008 before everything with Natasha/Svetlana. Just as Mom has been managing her condition with medication for the past thirteen years; I have been managing my condition as well since I was diagnosed in 2015."**

** Jethro had a look of worry in his eyes after Liza's confession. One that Jenny knew all too well from years' past.**

** "Yes there is a chance that our future granddaughter or grandson will inherit this disease just as Liza inherited it from me. But there is also the chance that Baby Grey…." Jenny paused for a moment making sure she hadn't presumed the wrong last name for her future grandchild.**

** "The baby will have Marco's name. But she/he will know that they are a Shepard and a Gibbs as well as a Grey."**

** "As I was saying; there is a chance that our future grandchild may not inherit this disease due to Marco's health and genes."**

** There was another pause while Jethro took all of the news in.**

** "I'll tell the team when the time is right about all of this. I want to keep this disease and Baby Grey a secret as long as humanly possible."**

** "It won't stay like that for long."**

** "If it stays quiet for as long as Mom and Tony's La Grenouille op did then I'll be happy.**

A/N: Oooooohhhhh look at that a curveball in the whole scheme of this craziness ;-)


	9. Chapter 9

**Strong**

**As Jethro and Liza came down the squad room stairs there was an air of concern. Half of the party descending the stairs was still processing everything that had just been shared. Jenny wasn't the only one sick. Liza was sick too. It was still unclear what ailment was plaguing Jethro's daughter and his girlfriend. **

** Jethro had already lost one wife and a daughter. Now the long lost daughter he known for a year and his resurrected girlfriend were dying from an ailment they both had. History was repeating itself and Jethro wasn't a big fan of that. He also thought that both Jenny and Liza should come clean with the rest of the team when it came to their ailment in case the day that their illness took their lives ever did come. At least they should tell Abby to prepare her just in case. After all Abby was the heart and soul of the agency and the team.**

** That morning Liza came in with a 16 oz. cup of her favorite brew. Jethro protectively watched his daughter as she sipped her coffee. When Tony, Ziva and McGee weren't looking; Jethro looked at his daughter with a look that said it all as she sipped her coffee again. Liza walked over to her father's desk to give him a file.**

** "At least she or he will fit in perfectly with our caffeine addicted family." Liza whispered in Jethro's ear.**

** Jethro just smirked once Liza left his side. For the rest of the day it was obvious that Tony was trying tirelessly to find out what was going on with Liza. Even as a father of a 9 1/2 month old; Tony still had bouts juvenile behavior. Of course the entire team was curious when it came to what was going on with Liza. Ziva had somewhat of an idea of what was going on with Liza all things considered. After all Ziva had been a mother for the past 9 ½ months. But unlike Tony; Ziva let Liza have this. Ziva knew that when Liza was ready to tell her what Jenny and Jethro already knew then Liza would.**

** While the team worked away the hours of the work day; Jethro's mind was hoping that his future granddaughter/grandson would have her/his mother and grandmother's crimson colored hair over Marco's. He was also biased when it came to the eye color his future grandchild would have.**

** Upstairs in her office; Jenny was having similar wishful thoughts as Jethro was having down below.**

** Once the work day was done; everyone left for the night. Jenny and Jethro protectively followed Liza home before they went home themselves. Liza was after all carrying the next generation of their familial lines as well as Marco's familial line.**

** "They know." Liza said when she and Marco were in bed.**

** "And how did they take it?"**

** "Fine. Mom is worried about me juggling the pregnancy with not being on my medication."**

** "So I take it that your Dad now knows that you have the same illness that your mother has."**

** "Now he does. Before you ask he's handling it quiet well. He's a Marine, remember."**

** Meanwhile over at Jenny and Jethro were turning in for the night as well. As usual Jenny was able to read Jethro just as she always had been able to.**

** "Stop worrying; Jethro, Liza will be fine as will our grandchild."**

** The look in Jethro's eyes asked Jenny how she could be so sure of Liza and the baby being fine.**

** "Liza is strong, that's why."**

** Strong, that exactly what Liza was.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Revisited Past**

** One work day a number of days after Liza told her parents of their impending grandparent-hood; things became quite interesting for pretty much everyone but Jethro. Yet again Jethro and his team were graced not only by Fornell but also Diane. Clearly it was time for another joint case between NCIS, the FBI and the IRS. While Tony, Ziva and McGee reveled in the circumstances of the case; Liza was by Jenny's side taking just as much joy out of the presence of her former step-mother. Both Liza and Jenny knew that Diane had no idea about Liza. **

"**Looks like this is going to be interesting." Liza quipped.**

** "You're telling me? Diane has no idea about me let alone you."**

** "I'm sure Stephanie would have told Diane by now and if not Stephanie, then Tobias would have."**

** "I wouldn't saying anything about what we have going on, let your Dad tell Diane when he's ready to."**

** "Take all the fun away why don't you?"**

** With that Liza joined the others in the squad room.**

** "Special Agent Liza Grey; its nice to meet you, Agent Sterling."**

** Fornell muffled a laugh. Diane glared at her second ex-husband.**

** As Liza and Diane shook hands; Diane saw a bit of her first ex-husband in Liza just as everyone else in the room did. Liza saw the slight tell Diane had that told her that Diane was starting to piece things together. As far as Diane knew Jethro had only fathered one child. One that died at a young age. But standing before her was a woman who had quite a bit of Jethro in her.**

** "No, it can't be."**

** "It is."**

** "You're Jethro's daughter."**

** "His and hers." Liza said as directed Diane's attention to Jenny who was still standing in the same spot Liza had left her at moments before.**

** Jenny had a disapproving look in her eyes. But Jenny knew that Liza had a mind of her own.**

** Diane was stunned and completely speechless.**

** "And I'm married to Tobias' nephew, Marco."**

** For the rest of the day everyone worked and as expected Tony still tried his hardest to figure out what was going on with Liza. **

A/N: It's March 23rd here in the States and mostly around the world its the 23rd as well; which means its my birthday today. Would love reviews to make this a great day just as it was when Brian Dietzen replied to my tweet on twitter wishing me a happy birthday...ty all in advance.


	11. Chapter 11

**Entertainment**

** Just as they had been at such unease when they had to work alongside of Diane in 2012; Fornell and Jethro were not having the best of times with their mutual ex-wife being around. Everyone else had a field day when Diane was around. Diane was just as tenacious this time around as she was nine years ago. And just as they had in the past; Jethro and Fornell were avoiding their mutual ex-wife. McGee was also avoiding Diane. Fornell was also watching McGee like a hawk after the incident in 2012.**

** Diane still had no idea that her ex-husband was romantically involved with Jenny once again. As far as Diane knew everything was purely professional. Of course that wasn't the case. She was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that Jethro had a second daughter.**

** The case they all had to work on was yet another one that Diane brought to the collective. Just as before Diane came into NCIS this morning; Victor and Emily had departed for Victor's parents' home. Diane had opted to stay behind just as she had when her daughter and husband went to the destination wedding back in 2012. There was speculation that Diane and Victor were at odds again. Fornell assumed that Diane was making another power play for Jethro.**

** "We go check leads on the other side of town. Take David and Grey with you to check things out on the opposite side of town." Fornell instructed.**

** "It would be better if Liza went with Agent Sterling; Tony and I have a lead of our own to check out." Ziva stated.**

** "Go ahead." Jethro said.**

** "Have fun; Woodchuck."**

** Liza got a slight chuckle out of her Dad's ex-wife's nickname for him.**

** As everyone departed McGee resumed some of the work he was working on before Diane's arrival. **

** "Get us some more answers, Macaulay." Diane said as she left with Liza.**

** "I better not get stuck with her again." McGee muttered once he was alone.**

** "Don't worry; you won't be. I'll make sure of it." Jenny said when she came into the squad room.**

** "So you know what happened nine years ago."**

** "My chair upstairs holds a lot of secrets with it."**

** Meanwhile with Jethro and Fornell; there was a bit of unease with Fornell.**

** "Relax Tobias; Diane and Liza left after us."**

** With that Tobias gave Jethro a look of pure and utter disbelief as they arrived to the first place they were going to check out.**

** "At least this time I don't have to worry about anything like you do."**

** That was when Jethro realized that Tobias was right. Who knows how long Liza would last if Diane decide to ask her countless prying questions.**

A/N: Hope I did Diane justice.


	12. Chapter 12

**Prying**

** The drive over to the first location Liza was contending with the never – ending questioning of Special Agent Diane Sterling from the IRS' enforcement division. Liza had thought that her Dad was bad when it came to the incessant questioning until now. At the moment there was no doubt that her Dad's ex-wife was ten times worse.**

** "So you're Leroy's daughter….."**

** "Yeah, pretty much."**

** "When did your mother have you?"**

** "About six months after Dad had married Stephanie and they were living in Moscow."**

** "Why didn't she tell Leroy about you?"**

** "I don't know her exact reasoning, Diane. All I know is that once I turned eighteen, she gave me the option to make contact with him whenever I wanted to."**

** "When did you make contact with him?"**

** "A year and a half ago, when I started at the agency."**

** "How long have you been married to Tobias' nephew; Marco?**

** "A year and a half."**

** "You're expecting aren't you?"**

** "How can you tell?"**

** "I'm a mother myself and you are glowing like all expectant mothers."**

** "Yes, I am pregnant."**

** "Have you told Leroy and Jenny?"**

** "Besides you, they are the only ones that know outside of Marco and me."**

** "Well congratulations. That baby is a blessing. Just as Emily is, just as Kelly was."**

** Liza smiled when her sister was mentioned.**

** "Just as Ava is."**

** "Ava? Who is Ava?"**

** "Ava is Tony and Ziva's 1 year old daughter."**

** There was a look of complete admonishment on Diane's face. Liza knew why. Rule twelve prohibited mingling between agents on Jethro's team all though that was clearly out of the window.**

** "Believe me the minute; Dad saw Ava, he completely melted."**

** At that moment, Diane smiled for the first time since the case started. Jethro was always good with kids and everyone knew that.**

** "Whose eyes does she have?"**

** "Ziva's."**

** After that; Diane and Liza arrived at the first location.**

** "Special Agent Sterling; IRS and this Special Agent Grey from NCIS."**

** "Mhmm." the clerk said as he glanced at the credentials.**

** "We have a few questions for you, so if you could take a moment for us; it would be appreciated very much."**

** That was when Diane realized how much tenacity her ex-husband's nephew's wife had. Diane also knew that it was pure Liza with the tenacity.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disorder**

"**What did you come with?" Fornell asked when his ex-wife and his nephew's wife came into the squad room.**

"**None of the owners we talked to had any idea of any hinky book-keeping."**

"**Got anything else?"**

"**Macaulay; pull up the IRS mainframe. Password; Tobiascheap."**

**Liza muffled a laugh. Fornell glared at Liza.**

"**Back off Tobias." Jethro warned.**

**Jenny was at the railing in front of MTAC with a case file in hand. Since she had found out that she was going to be a grandmother in a few months and that her daughter would be off of her medication during the pregnancy; Jenny took to keeping a watchful eye on Liza just as Jethro was. But unlike Jethro; Jenny was the only one who knew how debilitating the disease that she shared with Liza.**

**Liza and Diane were filling the others in on what they had found out; when Jethro had come to the conclusion that Diane knew that Liza was pregnant. When Fornell left to get files from his office and the rest of the team returned to work at their desks; Jethro pulled Diane away.**

"**What do you know?"**

"**I told you everything I know, Leroy."**

"**Not the case."**

"**Then what?"**

"**You know damn well what."**

"**Yes I know."**

"**When?"**

"**On the drive to follow up on the leads Tobias so kindly designated us."**

"**Okay."**

"**It's okay, Leroy; I won't say a word to anyone. I know that not everyone knows yet."**

"**Good."**

**With that Diane and Jethro returned to the squad room.**

**Shortly after their return; Ziva and Liza headed to the rear elevator to find out what was going on with the evidence.**

**Once the elevator was underway; Ziva flipped the emergency switch on elevator, thus stopping it instantly.**

"**What's going on?" Ziva asked.**

**Liza didn't respond.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Tell**

** "What's going on?" Ziva repeated.**

** "With the case? You know what is going on with the case."**

** "What's going on with you?"**

** "Nothing; everything is perfectly fine."**

** Ziva gave Liza a look that told Liza that Ziva caught her bluff.**

** "Come on; spill. Your tell has been giving you away since you got back with Diane."**

** "Ziva; we don't have time for this. If we don't find out what Abby has so far and tell Dad, then it will be an unpleasant day for all of us."**

** "We're not going anywhere until you tell me what is going on with you, so stop being so evasive."**

** "Okay, okay. There's actually a few things going on with me; one of which I share with my mom."**

** "Tell me."**

** "Back before we went into our supposed witness protection back in 2008; my mom found out from Ducky that she has a disease that is quite debilitating."**

** "Okay."**

** It was right then and there, when Ziva had figured out what disease her friend/colleague had been dealing with for the thirteen years now. Liza was all too familiar with the look that Ziva had. She got the same look from whomever she told. It was the same look that Liza got from Marco when she first told him about the disease she had for six years now.**

** "Go on…." Ziva prompted after she had processed all of this.**

** "Well six years ago; I was diagnosed with the same disease that my mother has when I turned sixteen. In fact I was diagnosed on my sixteenth birthday to be exact."**

** It was at that point when Liza saw the fear in Ziva's eyes.**

** "Are you okay now?"**

** "Now… now I'm dealing with it."**

** "Aren't you on some sort of medication for it?"**

** "I am; but not now."**

** "Why not now? You'll die without it. None of us want to lose you just as we don't want to lose your mother…. again."**

** "There's a reason behind me not being on my meds, one that I'd risk my own life for just to make sure everything goes okay."**

** Ziva then deduced what Liza was hinting to.**

** "No, you can't be." Ziva said all lit up with a somewhat confused joy.**

** "I am." Liza said with a smile.**

** "How far along?"**

** "Only a few weeks."**

** At that point Ziva flicked the emergency stop switch and the elevator resumed it's descent to Abby's lab.**

** "This is going to be hard to keep from Tony." Ziva said.**

** "Ha; Tony isn't as bad as Abby. Keeping this from her is like keeping Caf-Pows from her."**

** "I know."**

** Just before the elevator reached the floor that Abby's lab resided on, Ziva turned to Liza.**

** "Congratulations on the baby, I'm so happy for you and Marco. Just do me a favor."**

** "Sure."**

** "Don't take any chances with your illness. That baby is going to need you in their life once they arrive."**

** "I'll be careful."**

** With that the elevator reached its destination and the duo disembarked to find out what Abby had.**

A/N: Now Ziva knows about Baby Grey. That only leaves Ducky, Palmer, Tony, Abby, McGee, maybe Fornell and Marco's parents that don't know about Baby Grey.

A/N2: Would you guys like to know what illness is plaguing Jenny and Liza? If so let me know in your review and I'll find away to spin it in a future chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

**Day Off**

** Jenny had given her daughter the day off when she and Jethro both noticed that there was something wrong with Liza. It was clear to both of them that the disease was taking full effect on Liza the night before while the team worked until the early hours of the morning. The team had been assigned a rookie agent before the agent headed off to FLETC. So the team had brought Agent Drew Nixs up to speed with the case they had with the FBI and the IRS. Hours before her parents had told her to stay home, it was a whole different story.**

** Of course Jethro was being his normal gruff self whenever Agent Nixs was around, although that could have also been due to his ex-wife being around as well. After being updated himself and he had made sure Liza was okay; Jethro had gone up to brief Jenny on the case.**

** "Is there any way to get on his good side?" Nixs asked.**

** Everyone on the team shared a look. Even Fornell and Diane knew the answer to Nixs' answer.**

** "Why don't you go up and ask Director Shepard that one after Gibbs comes back down." Tony suggested.**

** "I don't think Drew would enjoy a slap to the back of the head like you do, Tony." Liza stated.**

** "What's going on?" Nixs asked.**

** "Tony is trying to throw you under the bus with Gibbs and the Director."**

** Diane and Fornell smirked.**

** "Leroy is a very private, closed off person."**

** "And the Director has a secretive side as well." Fornell stated as he looked over to his nephew's wife.**

** Nixs was still bewildered by the evasiveness of the agents.**

** "You have to fill in the blanks; Liz." McGee said.**

** "Drew, do you know what my full name is?"**

** "Liza Grey…."**

** "That's only part of my name."**

** "Okay….?"**

** "My full name is Liza Anastasia Shepard – Grey. Technically on the informal side its Liza Anastasia Gibbs – Shepard – Grey."**

** "Okay."**

** Everyone looked at Nixs waiting for the realization to come.**

** "The Director and Gibbs are my parents. And Fornell's nephew is my husband."**

** "Okay."**

** "Tony knows as well as the rest of us do that my parents have rekindled the romance they had twenty-two years ago that led the way for my existence."**

** But that was all in the past and Liza was fast asleep in bed. A few hours later after Abby had run blood tests on the vials of blood she had received from Ducky via Palmer before she had left for the night; Abby had connected the dots as well as a moment déjà vu.**

** It was at this point that she realized what was wrong with Jenny and Liza. She also knew the secret Liza had been keeping from her. Bright and early Abby was knocking on Liza and Marco's front door.**

** "Abby; Liz is asleep. You're going to wake her."**

** "First off, congratulations."**

** "You know, Liz told you?"**

** "No Liza didn't tell me. I ran test on vials of blood that Ducky gave me last night and I found out. Then I just confirmed blood types against Liza and Jenny's personnel files."**

** "So you now know about the baby." Liza said from the doorway.**

** "Sorry, babe; I tried to keep her quiet."**

** "Abby can't be quieted ever. It's not in her nature."**

** "Yes I know about the baby and I am so happy for the both of you, but I'm also kind of mad at you for keeping this from me."**

** "She was going to tell you, but when she was ready to."**

** "Since you know about the baby, I assume you know what else is going on with me. Why I'm off today. Why my mom and I aren't always a hundred percent all the time."**

** "I do. You have Hun….."**

** "Yes I…. we have that."**

** Before Abby left for work she read Liza the riot act for the choice she had made when it came to the pregnancy and her medication. Once that was over Abby gave Liza a big hug and congratulated the expectant parents again as she headed into to work. When Abby got into the agency she made a beeline up to Jenny's office.**

** "I know. After all these years, I know." Abby said with a bit of fear in her voice as she hugged Jenny.**

** "Don't worry; Abby, I'm not going anywhere. There's someone I plan on meeting in a few months."**

** Jenny saw that Abby knew about Liza's pregnancy before the fear came into Abby's eyes.**

A/N: Sorry about taking forever to update; had a chaotic Easter with the family and I two back to back day shifts at my job which hindered the process on this chapter. Thankfully I have off until this Friday so there will be more insight into the dysfunction.

A/N2: Agent Drew Nixs is a woman not a man; I know the name kind of leads ya one way, just felt the need for another curveball.

A/N3: I tried to be subtle with telling you all what disease Liza and Jenny have since KrisShannon wanted to know and JenJethero4evasone wanted it be dragged out a bit longer. Figured this was a nice compromise for the both of you.

A/N4: Will try to update again as soon as I get my hands on a computer again.


	16. Chapter 16

**Stir Crazy**

** After breakfast, more like breakfast for Marco and Liza attempting to keep a cup of coffee down; Liza was trying not to lose what was left of the sanity she had. Much like her parents; Liza was having such a hard time when it came not being at work. She needed to keep busy.**

** "Do want to try and see if you can at least keep down a piece of toast?" Marco asked as he cleaned up his dishes.**

** "The morning sickness has been making that impossible. But you have to eat for the baby and for yourself. You're already taking a chance with not being on your meds for your Huntington's."**

** "You're my husband, not my father. Give it a rest already."**

** "I may just be your husband, Liz; but I am also the baby's father."**

** "Fine; make me some toast."**

** As Marco made toast for Liza and the baby; Liza ducked out of the apartment without Marco knowing.**

** Liza had decided that after Abby had found out about everything that it was time to tell the rest of the team.**

** "Liza, what do you need?" Abby asked when she answered her phone.**

** "I'm coming in."**

** "But your parents gave you the day off because of your…"**

** "My Huntington's, it's alright you can say it; Abby."**

** "I know that, but its time that Tony, McGee, Ducky, Palmer and Tobias know about the baby and my Huntington's."**

** "You didn't include Ziva or Diane in your list of who doesn't know."**

** "That's because Ziva and Diane know already."**

** "Okay so what do you want me to do?"**

** "Gather everyone in a conference room so I can tell them."**

** "Even Ziva, Diane and your parents besides myself?"**

** "Yes I need you and the rest of you that know already for moral support."**

** "Does Marco know you are heading this way?"**

** "No, I ducked out of the apartment while he was making me toast."**

** "He's going to be furious with you when you return home later."**

** "That's fine. I'll deal with him later. Besides he can't stay mad at me for long, I'll make sure that he will forgive me."**

** "Okay."**

** "See you soon, Abby and thank-you."**

** "Not a problem; you're family, Liza."**

** With that Abby and Liza hung up with each other. Before long Liza was taking the elevator up to the floor that she was aiming for.**

A/N: Everyone else is about to find out about the baby and the illness. And yes I couldn't wait much longer to let the cat out the bag completely when it came to Jenny and Liza's illness. Hope this chapter was good; came up with it during insoniac mode with Breaking Dawn Part 2 on in the background.


	17. Chapter 17

**Revealed**

** Liza was walking through the main entrance of NCIS after she had past the plaque that paid tribute to everyone that lost lives when Harper Dearing bombed the Navy Yard and NCIS by extension. Just as usual there was an armed guard just as there always was standing at the metal detector when Liza entered the building.**

** "Special Agent Grey, was wondering if you were coming in today or not."**

** "I was given the day off; but there is something that I have to take care of."**

** "Oh well then go ahead."**

** With that Liza took went through the metal detector after she had set her gun and badge in a clear container to go through the x-ray machine. After that was done; Liza took the elevator up. Abby was walking into Jenny's office.**

** "What can I do for you; Abs?" Jenny asked when she saw the Goth standing in the doorway.**

** "Liza is on her way."**

** "I gave her the day off. What is she doing here?"**

** "She decided to come in and tell everyone who doesn't know about the baby." **

** "She's as stubborn as her father."**

** Abby laughed. Everyone knew that Liza got her stubbornness from both of her parents but it was even more entertaining when Jenny and Jethro blamed their daughter's stubborn nature on each other.**

** "Once she tells the rest of the team and Fornell about the baby; she will have to tell them about her Huntington's as well."**

** "Yeah." Abby said sadly.**

** "Abby relax. Like me Liza isn't going anywhere. She's strong just like Jethro and myself. Besides she is going to have a baby of her own in a few months that will need her in his or her life."**

** Abby smiled a bit after Jenny reassured her. At that moment Abby's phone rang as she got a text message from Liza saying she was in the elevator.**

** "Go round up the others; I'll be right there, I just have to make a phone call first."**

** "Say hello to Marco for me." Abby said knowing full well that Jenny was calling her son – in – law.**

** Abby left Jenny and rounded up the others. Only Jethro gave Abby a bit of a hard time for little bit before Abby got him to cave.**

** "Hello Mom; if you're calling to talk to Liza, she isn't here at the moment."**

** "I know; she's here."**

** "She didn't."**

** "She did. She's the daughter of two federal agents remember?"**

** "What is she doing there anyway?"**

** "She's planning on telling the rest of the team and Tobias about the baby as well as her Huntington's."**

** "Okay."**

** "I'll send her home afterwards. Keep an eye on her when she gets back."**

** Marco said that he would and then he hung up with his mother – in – law. Once the phone call with Marco was over Jenny headed over to the conference room. In fact she got to the conference room a second or so before Liza had.**

** "What's this all about?"**

** "Put a sock in, cheapskate." Diane snapped.**

** "I had Abby gather you all here because there is something I have to tell you that I cannot keep from any of you now."**

** "Tell us then." Tony said impatiently.**

** "Tony." Ziva reprimanded.**

** "Ziva, head slap him for me."**

** With that Ziva head slapped her daughter's father. Tony glared at Ziva once the sting of the head slap wore off.**

** "Marco and I are pregnant. I'm only a few weeks along."**

** Smiles came across Tony, McGee, Ducky, Palmer and Fornell's faces.**

** "There's one other thing."**

** "What is it; my dear."**

** "Like Mom, I have Huntington's disease."**

** With that Ducky knew exactly why Jenny had given Liza the day off. That his medical background allowed him see the effect Liza's Huntington's was having on her.**

** Everyone congratulated Liza on the pregnancy and Ducky told her that she should really be on her medication; this time when Liza promised to go back on her meds after the baby arrived, she genuinely meant it.**

** After all that was said and done; Jenny sent Liza back home to Marco. Once home; Liza apologized to Marco for sneaking out earlier and she let her mother know she was home.**

** "So what do you want to do now that everyone knows."**

** "Follow me." Liza said as she seductively winked at Marco.**

A/N: I had an idea come to mind and I figured I would ask... Should Jenny and Jethro get married before their grandchild's debut or should their relationship stay as it is? I just kind of think that it maybe a bit odd if down the road when their grandchild is old enough he/she asks his/her maternal grandparents why they aren't married but they had Liza cause we all know kids tend to ask those sort of questions when they are curious. Let me know please.


	18. Chapter 18

**Pissed**

** The day that Liza came back from her day off was a dicey kind of day for Jethro. Both Diane and Fornell were still around so Jethro had to contend with them on top of his team. After Liza's impromptu visit on her day off; Jenny and Jethro had decided to take a quick trip to Virginia Beach. Jethro let Jenny get away from him twenty-two years ago and he wasn't going to let that happen again. Especially with their granddaughter or grandson on the way; Jethro wanted to make sure that he and Jenny were bound to each in the last way known to man. Jenny wanted to be married to Jethro just as much as Jethro wanted to be married to her. Right now; Jenny could have cared less about her five point plan.**

** So shortly after Liza had arrived home; Jenny and Jethro were saying "I do" beach side at sunset. Of course they had both hoped that their daughter and son – in –law along with their NCIS family could have been there. But the way their wedding was more than perfect to them when they thought about it.**

** When they had announced to the people they cared the most about the next day the dicey-ness began.**

** "Congratulations to you both." Diane said somewhat bitterly to her ex and his new wife.**

** "Thank-you."**

** "Hopefully you don't end up an ex like the others and I did."**

** "Don't worry about that, Diane. I won't let him get away like you did. I'm not a human antidepressant for him like you were; I do much more for him."**

** Tony and McGee winced when Jenny snipped back at Diane.**

** "Too much information, Mom."**

** Liza was happy that after her parents being apart for her entire life; they had finally tied the knot. But she wished they had told her and the fact that they didn't tell her; pissed her off some. Jethro was able to sense his daughter's mood change.**

** Even though Liza was only about twelve weeks along at the moment and Liza didn't have a baby bump quite yet, Jethro couldn't help but get somewhat sentimental with his agents, Fornell and his ex-wife standing nearby.**

** "Because you; Grandma Jenny finally put her harlot ways aside."**

** "Nice Dad; call mom a whore why don't you." Liza said as she stormed off.**

** "Jethro." Jenny said just as pissed off as Liza was now but also offended as well.**

** "Not smart Leroy."**

** Ziva and Abby also disapproved as they left to check on their friends.**

** "Even I know better, boss."**

** Hours later when Jethro came back with coffee for himself, his new wife and their daughter. Clearly the coffee for Jenny and Liza was a peace offering.**

** "Jenny and Liza still pissed, boss?"**

** "What do you think, DiNozzo?"**

** "Jenny and Liza are up in Jenny's office." Ziva simply stated.**

** "I'd wear cup if I were you; boss."**

** "Mhmm." Jethro said as he took the stairs to Jenny's office.**

** "Guess the honeymoon is over."**

** "Clearly it is."**

** It was then that Tony and McGee saw how bad it was for their fearless leader to have his wife and his pregnant daughter pissed off with him.**

A/N: Oh Jethro.

A/N2: Was just thinking in another case of pure insomnia; would it be insane of me to write Liza and Marco having a son then maybe somewhere down the road Liza and Marco's son be romantically involved with Ava when they are teenagers or would it be better if they remain friends?


	19. Chapter 19

**Amends**

** The coffee peace offering had been successful for Jethro. When he met up with Jenny and Liza he explained that he was merely joking when he called Jenny a harlot and that he didn't mean it at all. So Jethro was out of the proverbial doghouse for the time being. The joint case with Fornell and Diane was finally over which helped Jethro's mood more. On the other side of everything; Jenny and Jethro, were still in honeymoon mode over the course of the next few days. **

** After work one evening; Jenny was putting up some pictures of Liza over the years up that had still been packed from when Jenny had moved in. Considering the fact that the house she had moved in a while ago; to Jenny the house was still the house that Jethro shared with Shannon. The house where Shannon and Jethro raised Kelly until Shannon and Kelly died. But Jenny was determined to make herself feel at home in the house. She wasn't going to be another ex-wife.**

** Jethro came in to the room and his attention had been instantly drawn to the pictures of his daughter from her childhood. After looking at a few pictures; Jethro was somewhat disappointed that he missed everything with Liza. Things would be different once the baby was here.**

** "Liza was an adorable child."**

** "She was. She still is Jethro."**

** "Liza looks a lot like you in this one." Jethro said as he picked up a picture of Liza when she was about eight years old standing just in front of the Eiffel Tower.**

** "Thank-you; Jethro, but Liza looks like both of us in this picture. And you can stop kissing up; everything is good with us.**

** Sometime after that while on a coffee run; Jethro had decided on an impromptu visit to Liza and Marco's on his way home from the diner.**

** Little did Jethro know; Liza and Marco were spending some time together. Liza and Marco had just gotten out of the shower. Both were still in their towels when Jethro knocked on the door. When he got no answer; Jethro picked the door. Once inside Jethro came across one thing that he could have done without seeing. The entire incident had Liza completely embarrassed.**

** Once the embarrassment wore off and the young couple had changed into appropriate attire Liza sought to found out why Jethro had stopped by.**

** "Why are you here, Dad?"**

** "Making amends for the other day."**

** "Don't worry about it."**

** Jethro gave his son – in – law and daughter a look. Liza knew what Jethro meant with his look.**

** "We're married and we're already expecting, besides we were just having a little fun while we still can."**

** After that Jethro left and returned home to his own wife.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Panic**

** Marco and Liza had gone out for lunch a number of days later. Jethro, Liza and the others were scheduled to work the tip hotline this weekend but Jenny had managed to rearranging things so her husband, daughter and her friends could have the weekend off. Throughout the course of the week; Jenny had noticed that both Ziva and Tony wanted to have some time with their daughter. Jenny remembered what it was like to have a daughter at Ava's age; it was important that her young colleagues were able to bond with Ava and make some memories with her.**

** So with the weekend off; Tony and Ziva both figured that now was as good as ever to take their 1 ½ year old to meet her only living grandparent. Abby and McGee were doing some volunteer work. Ducky was working out to keep in good health. Palmer was out shopping with Breena. Jenny had coaxed Jethro into some preemptive shopping for their grandchild.**

** What happened at lunch sent everyone into a frenzied panic. A disgruntled woman who had a connection to one of the victims from one of the team's previous cases came into the restaurant that Marco and Liza were having lunch at and shot Liza. Fear struck everyone in the restaurant including Marco. Some other patrons of the restaurant successfully subdued the shooter while some of the restaurant employees came to Marco's aid.**

** "Call the paramedics fast; my wife has been shot and she's pregnant. Call now."**

** The manager called.**

** "What can I do to help; sir?" a waitress asked.**

** "Apply pressure to her wound. I have to make calls myself."**

** "Marco." Liza managed to say.**

** "I'm not leaving, babe. Just calling your parents and the team. I'm staying right by your side."**

** "Okay."**

** Marco dialed as fast as he could. Gut instinct told Marco to call Jenny instead of Jethro.**

** "Director Shepard." Jenny answered.**

** "Mom its Marco."**

** "What's wrong?"**

** "Liza has been shot."**

** At that moment as Jenny lost all the color in her; Jethro saw the fear in Jenny's eyes.**

** "What happened, Jen?"**

** "Marco said that Liza has been….." Jenny trailed off.**

** "Liza has been what?"**

** "She's been shot."**

** With that Jethro took Jenny's cell phone from her.**

** "Are the paramedics on their way yet?"**

** "Yes sir; they are."**

** "Have them take you guys to Bethesda. We'll meet you there."**

** "Yes sir."**

** "Don't call me sir."**

** With that things began to move in warp speed. The ambulance sped to Bethesda with Marco in the back holding Liza's hand as the paramedic helped stop the bleeding as much as she could.**

** "Fight babe, damn it fight; fight for us. Fight for the baby, for your parents and the team."**

** Jenny called the rest of the team as Jethro raced to Bethesda.**

** Everyone waited in the waiting room of Trauma 1.**

** Everyone was worried about Liza and the baby.**

** At one point everyone was taken from their trances when Ava spoke.**

** "Mommy, is Auntie Liz and the baby going to be okay?"**

** "I hope so. The doctors are doing everything they can do to help Auntie Liz and the baby."**

** "I don't want them to die, Mommy."**

** "None of us do; sweetie."**

** After that Jenny looked to Ducky for some reassurance.**

** "They are doing everything they can; my dear. Liza and the baby are in very capable hands."**

** Jenny then nestled herself into Jethro as she prayed with every fiber of her being that her daughter and grandchild would survive.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Update**

** The trauma 1 waiting room at Bethesda had become a second home for Jenny, Jethro, Marco and the team since Liza had been admitted. Marco's parents along with Fornell had made an appearance while Jethro kept his dad up to date on what was going with Liza. At one point per an incessant plea from the young Ava; Noemi brought the child to her parents. Throughout the course of the stay at the trauma 1 waiting room; it was discovered that the Doctor taking care of Liza and the baby by extension was Dr. Calvin Brookside, the doctor Jenny had dated after Dr. Gelfand.**

** Having Jenny's ex taking care of Liza and the baby was somewhat of a thorn in Jethro's side. Jenny was able to sense the mood Jethro was in every time Dr. Brookside came into the waiting room to let everyone know what was going on behind the Trauma 1 doors. The last time Dr. Brookside came out to the waiting room it was to tell everyone that they were prepping Liza for surgery to remove the bullet. After Dr. Brookside returned to the Operating Room in Trauma 1; Fornell came to tell Jenny and Jethro that the FBI was doing everything they could to catch the shooter. Dr. Brookside came out one last time before the surgery.**

** "Liza is all prepped for surgery."**

** Ziva handed Ava over to Tony as she went to be at Jenny's side for moral support. Of course she was also there for moral support for Jethro; but Ziva had known Jenny longer than she knew Jethro.**

** "How long will the surgery take; Calvin?"**

** "About two hours or so; Jenny."**

** "Are you allowing Marco to be next to Liza during the surgery?"**

** "Yes."**

** "And everything with the baby will be fine, Doc?" Jethro said as he placed a possessive arm around Jenny.**

** "Yes your grandchild will be fine."**

** With that Dr. Brookside disappeared behind the trauma doors one last time before the surgery started.**

** "Everything will be fine. Liza and the baby will make it through." Ziva said comforting Jenny.**

** Everyone was worried about Liza and hoped for the best.**

** About a few hours later the surgery was over and Liza had been wheeled over to the recovery area from the operating room. Marco came out of the trauma wing to the waiting room where everyone was waiting for news.**

** "Liz and the baby are fine. The surgery was a success."**

** At that moment Jenny turned to Jethro and let out tears of joy as she buried herself in Jethro's chest after their son – in – law revealed the good news.**

A/N: Happy NCIS Tuesday y'all, can't believe that as of tonight we're getting closer to the Season X finale. On a side note; let's all keep our fingers crossed that Ms. Cote de Pablo returns with her castmates when they start taping Season XI this summer; cause NCIS wouldn't be the same without her or without Ziva.


	22. Chapter 22

**Relief**

** Hours after the surgery, after Liza had been in recovery for a bit; an orderly wheeled her in the bed she had been in since she was admitted into a private suite where she could continue to recover. Jethro had sent everyone home after a certain one year old threw a tantrum after she was told that she couldn't see Liza quite yet.**

** "But I want to see; Auntie Liza, I have to see her. Please Mommy please."**

** "Ava; Liza has a big ouchie that needs a little bit more time to heal and she isn't even awake from the medicine the doctors gave her."**

** "I WANT TO SEE AUNTIE LIZA, I WANT TO SEE AUNTIE LIZA, I WANT TO SEE AUNTIE LIZA, I WANT TO SEE AUNTIE LIZA!"**

** "Ava Grace David – DiNozzo." Jethro said.**

** Just like her parents; Ava fell into line so to speak. **

** "Take her home. She needs a nap."**

** After that everyone left; leaving Marco with his in – laws.**

** "Why don't you two go home too and get some rest? You've been up for hours. I'll stay here with Liza and let you know if anything changes."**

** "I'm not leaving her side, she's my daughter." Jenny said simply.**

** "Come on Jen; we're going."**

** "No Jethro; I'm not going anywhere. I've been at Liza's side for her whole life and that's not going to change now. You can leave if you want. But I am staying put."**

** "To be with Dr. Brookside." Jethro baited Jenny under his breath.**

** Some nurses overheard Jenny and Jethro's spat which prompted them to call Dr. Brookside.**

** "Will you two please leave; you are disturbing everyone with your spat." Dr. Brookside requested.**

** With that Jenny and Jethro left. Fighting the entire way home of course. Even when they got home they fought some more. Jenny made Jethro sleep on the couch.**

** Sometime after her parents left the hospital as loudly as they did; Liza woke up.**

** "Good to see those gorgeous eyes of yours open finally." Marco said as he came to Liza's side.**

** "Was that my parents fighting earlier?"**

** "Yup. Dr. Brookside made them go home."**

** "And I think I heard Ava."**

** "You did. She wanted to come in and see you; but your Dad made everyone leave."**

** With that Liza went to get up to go to the bathroom, but the pain that ended up emanating from her newly repaired wound made her lie back down.**

** "Careful, you will tear out your stitches that way."**

** "Has the shooter been caught yet?"**

** "Not sure; your parents would know better than I would. I've been at your side for a majority of this whole ordeal."**

** "You know something."**

** "How do you know that?"**

** "It's a gift."**

** "You Shepard women are tricky women."**

** "What do you know?"**

** "All I know is Uncle Tobias along with the entire FBI is hunting down your shooter."**

** "Knowing my parents they probably joined the cause just like Tony, Ziva and McGee have by now."**

** "Do you blame them? The shooter did shoot a Marine's daughter and a Federal Agent."**

** "Is the baby okay?" Liza asked.**

** "Yes, the baby is perfectly fine." Marco assured his wife.**

** With that Liza fell back asleep. Shortly after that Marco fell asleep on the roll away cot one of the orderly's brought into the room for him.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Resilient**

** Even after Liza was released from Bethesda; all Jenny wanted to do was to take care of her daughter. Jenny knew that Marco was more than capable of taking care of Liza; but Jenny's maternal instinct said otherwise. There was also the fact that for 21 ½ years it was just Liza and Jenny. On some level Jenny was still getting use to sharing her daughter with someone else. It was about the second or third day of Liza being home when Jenny decided she would handle everything from the agency via phone call so that she could take care of Liza.**

** "Liza isn't a child anymore; Jen. She's a grown woman with a husband of her own that can take care of her. You don't have to run over there to take care of her every day."**

** "Damn it Jethro; I know that. But she's my daughter and it's my job to take care of her when she needs it."**

** "It's also your job to run the agency."**

** "I got that Jethro. But I am still going over there to take care of my daughter."**

** "Our daughter."**

** Jenny was too annoyed to say anything. Instead she grabbed her coat, purse and keys as she left the house and Jethro behind. As Jenny walked out she heard Jethro following her.**

** "Don't follow me; Leroy."**

** At that last remark, Jethro knew that Jenny was more than pissed.**

** A few minutes later Jenny was standing outside of Marco and Liza's home.**

** Jenny knocked on their door.**

** "Marco!"**

** Marco came into the living room and opened the door to see Jenny on the other side.**

** "Who is it, Marco?"**

** "Your mother."**

** With that Jenny came into the living room.**

** "Mom what are you doing here? You are supposed to be at the agency."**

** "I'm here to take care of you. If anything dire happens at the agency your Dad knows he can call me on my cell."**

** "Mom go to work. I've got Marco and the agency needs you more than I do."**

** "I'm not leaving you."**

** "Go Mom; I'm resilient. I am the daughter of Jenny Shepard and Leroy Jethro Gibbs, I'm resilient."**

** With that Jenny left to go into work.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Return**

** After Liza's leave for her recovery from the accident; Liza returned to work. When Liza came in on her first day back to work she had the team waiting in the squad room waiting for her when she walked into the squad room. Vance had even dropped by to welcome Liza back. Abby had been quite insistent that she would be in the squad room to welcome Liza back. Abby didn't want to be Miss Tardy to the Party.**

** Jenny and Jethro had gone down to the main entrance of the agency to meet their daughter when she came into the building.**

** "Are you sure that you are ready to come back, Liz? You still have time left on your leave." Jenny said as she, Liza and Jethro stepped into the elevator.**

** "More than sure; Mom, so chill out If I stay home one more day, I'll go nuts. Or it may be worse than me losing my sanity." Liza said subtly hinting to Marco's well-being.**

** Jenny realized then that her daughter knew full well that Marco had been ordered by his mother – in – law to take care of Liza like she would have if Liza hadn't kicked her out the day she came over.**

** Jethro looked at Jenny. It was clear that Liza had both of her parents' affinity for violence. All Liza would do to Marco if he ever really got on her nerves was castration.**

** Jethro looked at his daughter letting his expression say what he wanted to communicate to her.**

** "It's all good, Dad. Nothing lethal or fatal would happen to Marco by my hands."**

** "She's means that she'd castrate him first."**

** "It's a skill." Liza quipped.**

** Jenny and Jethro shared another look as they both recalled their squabble in the hallway when Tony was framed for murder by Chip years prior.**

** "Should I get off the elevator now so you two can have time to yourselves or what?"**

** "You should be talking; you're the one that's pregnant." Jethro said.**

** "Yeah and twenty – two and a half years ago; Mom was in the same state I'm in now cause of you so I don't think it's good to do the whole pot calling the kettle black bit, Dad."**

** With that the elevator reached the squad room floor and the doors opened. The trio was steps away from the squad room itself when they heard a scream of joy from Abby when she saw Liza.**

** In tried and true Abby fashion; Abby rushed over to Liza and smothered her in a hug.**

** "I'm so glad you're back, it hasn't been the same without you."**

** "Thank – you Abby, but be careful please. I am still sore where I was shot."**

** "Sorry."**

** When Abby pulled away it was revealed by looking at Liza and Abby's expression. Liza was finally starting to show. That and Liza was positively glowing in every way possible that morning.**

** "Alright let's get back to work." Jethro instructed.**

** Liza sat down at her desk as the rest of her welcome back party dispersed.**

A/N: Just had to reference "Shalom" and "Frame - Up". Happy NCIS Tuesday everyone, remember there's only four episodes left in Season X and come the finale we'll get to see our beloved Mike Franks again.


	25. Chapter 25

Dedication: This chapter of _Journeyman _is for Boston; need I say more? (That question was rhetorical, just fyi.)

* * *

**Turn of Events**

** Everything had been back to normal for some time now which was a comfort for everyone. The joint case had come to a close while Liza was out. It was safe to say that everyone was happy to see Jethro a bit more relaxed now that he didn't have to deal with his ex-wife and Fornell's childish behavior towards their mutual ex-wife. It seemed that Tony was the only one that somewhat sad to see Diane return to the IRS. Throughout the course of the last investigation; Jenny, Liza and Diane had taken it upon themselves to tease Jethro from time to time. Jethro didn't like having a gaggle of redheads teasing him. Jenny had decided that she was taking Liza out baby shopping during their lunch break. **

** Jethro had opted to go with his wife and daughter since the baby his daughter was carrying was his grandbaby just as much as it was Jenny's. There was also the fact that as the Director of an armed federal agency; Jenny required a two person protection detail with her every time she left the building. So both he and Ziva would be in tow when it came to Jenny and Liza's excursion to the various baby stores in the DC area.**

** Everyone was walking around Babies 'R' Us when everything became a bit awkward. As the proud, expectant grandparent were perusing the baby furniture with their pregnant daughter and their surrogate, adopted followed behind them diligently.**

** When they came around the corner from the play pen aisle a familiar face appeared in the next aisle.**

** "Stephanie."**

** "Jethro, Officer David…... Director Shepard." Stephanie said.**

** "It's actually Agent David now." Ziva said correcting her boss' ex-wife.**

** "I heard that you died a few years ago, Director."**

** "For all intent and purpose; I did. That's all I can say since it's a classified case."**

** "Why are you here?"**

** "We are shopping for furniture." Liza said.**

** "Jethro, you aren't are you?" Stephanie asked.**

** "No, but she is." Jethro said directing his ex-wife's attention to his daughter.**

** Stephanie was completely dumbfounded.**

** "Do you remember when you asked her if there was anything between her and him back in the day?" Liza asked.**

** "Yes, but how do you know that?"**

** "I know that because I'm their daughter and I was about eight years old when you were a part of my dad's case."**

** "When were you…?"**

** "Born… 1999."**

** "So essentially I was your…"**

** "My step-mother for the 14 month time frame you and my dad were married. Pretty much."**

** "Does that mean that you two are…?"**

** "Why don't you call Diane Sterling, ask her that question and let us get back to our shopping before I have this baby." Liza demanded.**

** With that Stephanie left and the collective continued on. Jethro and Jenny looked at their daughter after her last statement while Ziva reveled in Liza's brash response moments before. It was clear that Ziva had recalled a few moments when she was pregnant with Ava where she was as brash as Liza had been.**

** "What? It's the hormones." Liza said to her parents as she moved to the cribs aisle.**

A/N: Will update when I can; ideas are gone right now after what transpired on Monday.


	26. Chapter 26

Dedicated to the people of West Texas in light of the explosion that occurred the other day. And also to MIT; along with the family of the MIT officer who lost his life as a result of the on - going events from the Boston Marathon tragedy.

* * *

**Graceland**

** Days later Marco and Liza had a good majority of what they needed for the baby. It was only a matter of time before they found out what they were having. Abby wanted to have a baby shower for Liza like they did for Ziva; but Liza was quite adamant in not having one. Between Jenny and Jethro paying for all the furniture they needed for the baby along with Jethro's promise to build a bed when the time came. Marco's parents were getting all the odds and ends that their son and daughter – in – law needed for the baby. Then there was the fact that Liza really didn't want to be the center of attention.**

** Jenny had to deal with Diane's incessant phone calls after the encounter with Stephanie the other day. Jenny also received calls from her IRS counterpart when Diane wasn't hassling her.**

** "Jethro; you really need to talk to your ex-wives. I'm supposed to be running the agency not dealing with them."**

** "I don't have time to deal with Diane; she's Victor's headache now."**

** "I know that but she's still is your ex-wife just like Stephanie is. The only difference is that you aren't sending Diane alimony checks anymore."**

** "Mhmm."**

** "Just deal with her."**

** By the time Jenny and Jethro left MTAC; Tony already knew about Liza putting Stephanie in her place the day before. In tried and true Tony fashion; Tony was pressing for details of what went down at Babies 'R' Us the other day. Ziva and Liza weren't saying a word.**

** Since Liza got pregnant, she had become a lot closer to both her mother, her mother – in - law and Ziva. Hell Liza somewhat close to Diane. It was clear to anyone who looked that there was a sort of bonding between Liza and the others.**

** "So what exactly happened at the store the other day?" Tony asked.**

** Ziva and Liza ignored Tony.**

** McGee was down in Abby's lab assisting her with something she needed help on.**

** Jenny and Jethro watched Tony's feeble attempts in getting information.**

** "We're not saying a word, so give it a rest." Ziva advised her significant other.**

** Tony kept trying for answers. Jenny and Jethro were rolling their eyes at Tony's antics.**

** "Let me ask you this, Tony…" Liza said.**

** "Go ahead."**

** "You want Ava to have a little sister or a little brother someday, right?"**

** "Yes; someday."**

** "Then I suggest; you cut it out if you value the part of your anatomy that would all that to happen."**

** With that Jenny and Jethro smiled at their daughter's tenacity even though it was inspired by the pregnancy hormones as Tony gave up trying to figure out what happened the day before.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Scuttlebutt**

** "Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs."**

** Everyone perked up when they heard Abby utter her **_**Gibbs trifecta **_**as she came into the squad room. Earlier in the day; Liza had gone to her doctor's appointment and found out what she was having with Marco at her side. When she came back to the agency she told her parents in the privacy of her mother's office. The plan was to tell the team when Liza was ready to and to tell Marco's parents that night over dinner.**

** Liza knew why Abby came up.**

** "Gibbs, I hear you know what Liza is having."**

** "She's having a baby; Abby." Jethro quipped.**

** "I know that. Is she having a boy or a girl? I know she told you and Director Shepard when she got back from her appointment."**

** "Ah Abby, I am right here. I can hear you."**

** "I see that."**

** "Abby; when Liza is ready to tell you what she and Marco are having, she will tell you. Until then you have to wait like the rest of the team."**

** Abby frowned.**

** "Abby, I promise that I will tell you. Marco and I would like to tell his parents first. It's only right that both sets of the baby's grandparents know that they are either having their first grandson or their first granddaughter before you know whether it's a boy or girl."**

** "I understand." **

** With that Abby sulked back down to her lab.**

** Hours later Marco and Liza were meeting his parents for dinner.**

** "So you had your appointment today?" Olivia said.**

** "Yes I did."**

** "Have you told your parents yet?" Oliver asked.**

** "I told them when I got back to the agency."**

** "You also said that Abby tried to find out what we are having when you got back." Marco stated.**

** "She did. But she's waiting like the others. So far only my parents, Marco and I know what the sex of the baby is."**

** "Well what are you having?"**

** "Go ahead." Marco encouraged.**

** "We're having a….." Liza started.**

* * *

A/N: Oh look at that a cliffhanger for all of you. I do believe I'm a bit of the devious side with this cliffhanger. Go ahead and take a wild guess in your review what Liza is having, a bouncing baby boy or a bouncing baby girl...


	28. Chapter 28

**Twist**

** "You're having a what?" **

** Liza and Marco shared a look. Liza was half expecting the same surprised look that she got from her parents when she told them earlier that day.**

** "Come on, spill you two." Olivia said somewhat anxious.**

** Clearly she wanted to know and the fact that she was still being baited.**

** "We're having a girl…." Liza said.**

** A smile came to Marco's parents' faces. They were about to get up to hug their son and daughter – in – law. But before they were able to get out of their chairs to give their family congratulatory hugs; but they stopped in a matter of seconds.**

** "And we're having a boy." Marco said finishing his wife's last sentence.**

** Just as expected; Marco's parents were just as stunned as Jenny and Jethro had been earlier in the day when Liza told them the news.**

** "Twins, you're having twins." Oliver said trying to get a better grasp on what his daughter – in – law and son had just said.**

** "Yeah, pretty much; I'm carrying twins."**

** With that announcement the second round of congratulations and congratulatory hugs were in full swing.**

** After dinner was over; the expectant parents of twins took refuge in their home. Marco and Liza took full advantage of one of the last few times of alone time they had to themselves before the twins arrived.**

** "I know it's early still and you still have to tell the team about the twins; but do you have any idea of names for the twins?" Marco asked.**

** "Babe, I've had names chosen since I heard that Tony and Ziva were pregnant with Ava last year."**

** "Okay…."**

** "Do you want to know or what?"**

** "Sure, tell me."**

** "For our daughter, I was thinking Jennifer Kelly."**

** "In honor of your sister and mom; that is a very sweet gesture."**

** "I thought so."**

** "And the name you've chosen for our son?"**

** "Hayden Jethro."**

** "Jethro after Dad?"**

** "Yes."**

** "Very nice, babe, very nice."**

** "One more thing."**

** "Sure what is it?"**

** "I'd like Ivy to be the twins' godmother."**

** "She'd like that and knowing my sister, she would be honored to be the twins' godmother."**

** "Any idea on their godfather?"**

** "I'm still deciding on that."**

** Before they fell asleep; Liza and Marco got a text message from Ivy.**

_**Mom and Dad just told me the news. Congrats on the twins, I can hardly wait to meet my niece and nephew.**_

**"Should I tell her we want her to Jennifer and Hayden's godmother?" Liza asked.**

** "Why not?"**

_**Thank-you Ivy. We can't wait to meet the twins either. We'd also like you to be the twins' godmother.**_

**Seconds later Marco and Liza had a response from Ivy.**

_**I would be beyond honored to be the twins' godmother.**_

**"Told you she would be happy with our decision."**

** "If it's alright with you, I'd like to wait to reveal the twins' names to everyone until they are born."**

** "That's perfectly alright with me. Now let's get to bed; both you and the twins need the rest after the day you've had."**

** Marco and Liza then went to bed.**

* * *

A/N: I need a bit of help. Once Marco and Liza's twins' arrive it may be a bit confusing for everyone reading to know when I am referring to Marco and Liza's daughter and when Jenny is talking. If you have any suggestions of nicknames or a possible moniker for Marco and Liza's daughter could go by please let me know in your review or via pm. I was thinking of their daughter going by J.K. but that seemed to Harry Potter/J.K. Rowling -esque to me. Suggestions are beyond welcomed...

A/N2: I know that I said in chapter 23 of Rookie that Liza wanted to name her kid after her friend that died in the line of duty. Liza changed her mind to the names mentioned in this chapter, okay..?


	29. Chapter 29

**Announcement**

** "So are you ready to tell the others about Jennifer and Hayden?" Marco asked over breakfast the following morning.**

** Liza was doing her best at keeping things down, but the morning sickness tended to get the better of her every so often.**

** "Do I have much of a choice?"**

** "Not really. Have Mom and Dad told Tobias?"**

** "No, they decided to leave that for you since he's your family."**

** "Okay." Marco said as he sipped his coffee.**

** "We have to come up with a nickname or something for Jennifer before she arrives; it will only get confusing for everyone since she's named after Mom."**

** "How about Jenni?"**

** "Seriously, babe; that's Mom's nickname. Dad gave her that years ago along with the nickname of Jen. It has to be something else."**

** "Okay then how about Jenna"**

** "I like that; Jenna sounds nice."**

** "And you really want to wait to tell everyone the names."**

** "At this point I am sure that I want to wait; but knowing Abby that won't be the case."**

** Marco and Liza finished breakfast and headed to work.**

** Abby knew that today was when they were going to find out about the baby so she made sure that she, Ducky and Palmer were upstairs in the squad room before Liza got in.**

** Liza saw Abby eagerly waiting when she stepped off the elevator.**

** "Be ready you two; your Aunt Abby is going to be beyond ecstatic after I tell her about you two. She'll be a little more ecstatic that your grandparents were, but that's just her personality." Liza said to her unborn twins.**

** "What are you having?" Abby asked right off the bat.**

** "Abby; let her get settle. Liza just got here."**

** "We're having a girl…." Liza said repeating the way she told her parents the day before and her in – laws a few hours ago.**

** Abby let out a scream of joy.**

** Jenny and Jethro smiled as they recognized Liza's chosen way of telling the team about the twins.**

** "And we're having a boy too."**

** Abby let out another cheer.**

** "Any names chosen yet?" McGee asked in between the cheers.**

** "Yes we have chosen the names for the twins, but we want to wait to reveal the twins' name to all you after they are born."**

** Abby didn't argue. Soon after that Ducky, Palmer and Abby went back down stairs. Jenny returned to her office. The work day continued on as normal as it could.**

* * *

A/N: Everyone knows now. Decided that Liza and Marco's daughter will go by Jenna so she doesn't confused with her maternal grandmother. Thanks for the suggestions.


	30. Chapter 30

**Old Friend**

** Weeks after Liza had told the rest of the team about the twins; the team got a case that was somewhat similar to the case one of Jethro's contacts consulted on back in 2012. Only Jethro and Liza knew that Jenny wasn't a fan of Jethro's contact. Jethro was in Jenny's office convincing his wife that it was strictly professional when it came to having Miranda Pennebaker consulting on his current case.**

** "Why do you need her when you have a team of agents plus Abby, Ducky and Palmer to work this case?"**

** Jethro was finding it absolutely ridiculous that they were fighting over Miranda's involvement in the case.**

** "Jen; relax, nothing will happen between Miranda and I. Everything will be strictly professional. Besides Liza will be your eyes and ears when you aren't around butting in."**

** Jenny was still pissed at this point but she didn't want to continue this charade any more. She had to be in MTAC to oversee an op in a matter of seconds. Then she had a lunch meeting with Morrow and Vance after that. Arguing with Jethro just wasn't in the cards at the moment.**

** "Fine, Jethro; bring Pennebaker in."**

** "Caving in that easily, Jen? That's not like you."**

** With that Jenny came up to Jethro. She literally stood as close to her husband as she could. In less than a second, Jenny reached down below Jethro's waist and leaned in so that she could talk to him in a barely audible whisper.**

** "Remember I can make it look like an accident, one that Abby wouldn't be able to trace back to me."**

** Jenny stepped away and left for MTAC. Jethro chuckled a bit after Jenny had left her office as he dialed Miranda number on his phone. Jethro knew that Jenny was more than capable of doing exactly as she had just stated. He also knew that by the time they went to bed later on that everything between them would be resolved.**

** Just before leaving to meet Morrow and Vance for lunch; Jenny checked in on the team. Once she saw that everything was going as Jethro had said it would, Jenny left for her lunch with her colleagues.**

** "Leon tells me that you and Jethro recently took the plunge, Jenny." Morrow stated when Jenny joined them.**

** "We did."**

** "Congratulations Jenny. I'm glad someone has finally tamed that cowboy." Morrow commented.**

** "What has Jethro done now to get himself on your bad side now, Jenny?" Vance asked.**

** "He called in Miranda Pennebaker to help on a case that he and his team have."**

** "I presume you have your daughter watching Jethro's every move in your absence?"**

** "I do."**

** "Speaking of your daughter; Leon also mentioned that she and your son – in – law are expecting twins soon."**

** "They are; one of each." **

** "Well congratulations to you and your family on the new additions. It will be nice to see you and Jethro with your grandkids; both of you are quite good with children."**

** "We've had practice and we both have dealt with Agent DiNozzo for a number of years now."**

** "Please when you return to the agency give Agent David and DiNozzo my congratulations on their daughter's birth and all." Morrow said.**

** "I will."**

** It was known around D.C. that Ziva and Tony weren't planning on taking the plunge. It was also known that they were content with the whole co-parenting/shared custody of their daughter so everything remained as is for them.**

** Once the small talk was out the way; Jenny, Morrow and Vance got down to brass tax.**

* * *

A/N: Thought it would be interesting to bring Miranda Pennebaker in thanks to the brillantness of JenJethro4everasone. Bringing Morrow in was just a whim; love having him in "Chasing Ghosts" and I'm looking forward to his next appearence when "Berlin" airs. Was thinking of maybe bringing Dr. Ryan back just to cause more drama for Jibbs, but that might be overkill... was even thinking "Dr. Kate's sister" , Dr. Cranston that is could be brought in too... Just FYI this is all caffeine fueled in case you all were wondering.


	31. Chapter 31

**Unknown**

** In recent days; Liza had decided to a journal of sorts for Jenna and Hayden to read later on down the road. Marco had thought that Liza's decision to keep track of various things before the twins made their grand appearance. So one evening while they were at home; Liza pulled out her laptop while Marco made dinner.**

_**My Dearest Jenna & Hayden;**_

** "How is it going?" Marco asked from the kitchen.**

** "How do you think it's going?"**

** "Not good I presume."**

** "Exactly."**

** "What do you have so far?"**

** "My dearest Jenna and Hayden."**

** "Okay at least that is a good start."**

** "That was helpful, babe."**

** "You really need to quench that sarcasm of yours; the twins can pick up on it."**

** "I don't know what to write and you are no help right now."**

_**My Dearest Jenna & Hayden;**_

_** There are no words that can even begin to describe how thrilled I am that the two of you have come into my world. The day that you two were born was the most joyous day for your Dad and myself. You both are truly and deeply loved by all of us. Both of you are the apples of my eye.**_

_** Jenna, my sweet baby girl; you are like me in every way possible and so much like your Grandma Jenny. From what I have learned from Grandpa Jethro; your late Aunt Kelly was just as precocious as you are. I love you with my whole heart; baby girl.**_

_** Hayden, my brave and daring baby boy; you are your father's son in every way possible. Much like your Grandpa Jethro, you are a daredevil which has left me to worry more than usual. But knowing that you have a bit of me in you leaves me fully assured that you won't be as reckless as your grandfather.**_

_** Jenna, Hayden; you are my world, my everything. Without you two and your Dad, I would be incomplete.**_

_** With all my love;**_

_** Mommy**_

** Just as Liza hit the save option and printed the journal entry, Marco had dinner ready for them.**

** Liza quickly grabbed an envelope from one of the kitchen drawers and a pen.**

_**Jennifer Kelly & Hayden Jethro**_

**Once the envelope was addressed and the journal entry had been put inside the envelope, Liza placed the envelope she would later label with her unborn twins' names. After that was all said and done; Liza sat down for dinner with Marco.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Birthday**

** Everyone was gathering today for a certain little girl's birthday today. Obviously it wasn't Ava's birthday quite yet. Today was Amira's birthday. Leyla wanted to have a family party for Amira since Jethro was Amira's godfather and he was the only family they had since Mike had died. As of late; Leyla and Amira had been busy with everything in their lives so they still had yet to meet Jenny, Liza and Marco. Today was a mildly warm day so Jethro said that they could have a barbeque lunch at the house. **

** The team, Liza and Marco were at the house shortly after Leyla had called to tell Jethro that she and Amira were on their way. Tony was pouring drinks for everyone while Ava ran around the house with Abby chasing after her.**

** "Liz, you want some of this?" Tony asked.**

** "You know the answer to that one, Tony."**

** "So what would you like to drink then?"**

** "Some lemonade will do."**

** With that Ava bounded into the room that everyone was in and made a beeline for Liza.**

** "Are babies awake?" Ava asked excitedly.**

** Liza picked the precocious child up to sit on her lap.**

** "Baby Jenna is, baby Hayden is still sleeping."**

** After uttering her children's names to Ava; Liza was hoping that the others didn't overhear what she had said. But she knew that was a long shot. Thankfully before anyone could say anything there was a knock at the front door. **

** Leyla and Amira were on the other side obviously. Jethro answered the door just as his wife; daughter and son – in – law came up behind him. The others hung out nearby.**

** "Happy Birthday Amira!" everyone said.**

** Leyla and Amira came into the house after that. Jethro picked up Amira.**

** "Amira; I'd like you to meet some people."**

** "Okay."**

** "This beautiful lady right here is Jenny."**

** "Hi." Amira said quietly to Jenny.**

** "Hi sweetie."**

** "And this is our daughter; Liza and her husband, Marco."**

** "Hi."**

** "And I'm Ava; they are my mommy and daddy." Ava said as she pointed to Ziva and Tony.**

** Before long Amira and Ava were playing together as lunch cooked and the adults talked.**

* * *

A/N: Do you guys think Dr. Ryan and Dr. Cranston into the story or no? Or maybe Hollis should reappear... What do you guys think?

A/N2: "Berlin" has aired in the U.S. and I so don't like or trust the new Mossad Director; Director Orli Elbaz and I think she is Ari's mom since she broke up Eli's marriage to Ziva's mom. And yes I am freaking out after what happened to Tiva at the end of "Berlin".


	33. Chapter 33

**Exit and Enter**

** Much to Jenny's relief; Miranda was exiting stage right that morning when she came in with Jethro. After Miranda asked Ziva how Shmeil was before she left. Jenny was beyond happy to see Miranda leave; Jenny would prefer Miranda would stay away. For all Jenny cared; Miranda could go over to the FBI to bug Fornell. Just as Miranda left another thorn in Jenny's side came into view. Dr. Samantha Ryan was in the building; apparently Dr. Ryan's part of the Department of Defense was poking their noses into business that wasn't theirs. **

** Liza was alone in the squad room by the time Dr. Ryan showed up. Jenny was in MTAC. Jethro was on a coffee run after his wife and daughter pleaded with him to get coffee. Tony and Ziva were with their daughter on their way to meet Senior in Rock Creek Park. McGee was with Abby. Ducky and Palmer were in their neck of the NCIS wood. Liza was keeping track of possible cases they could investigate when she noticed Dr. Ryan.**

** "Can I help you?"**

** Now it was quite clear that Liza knew full well who was standing before her. She also knew that the good Doctor knew who she was. **

** "I'm here to see either Director Vance or Agent Gibbs. Whoever is around now."**

** "And who may I ask is asking?"**

** "Dr. Samantha Ryan of the Department of Defense."**

** "Gibbs is out of building right now. And Vance has been reassigned."**

** "Then take me to who is in charge, Agent…."**

** "Special Agent Liza Grey. Follow me, I'll take you to the Director."**

** With that Liza got up from her desk to escort Dr. Ryan up to MTAC.**

** "You're expecting." Dr. Ryan stated.**

** "I am. That's kind of obvious Doc." **

** "How far along?"**

** "Second trimester and before you ask Doc; and before you ask I am having twins." Liza said as she let the iris scanner scan her eye.**

** "What can I do for you, Liz?" Jenny asked after her daughter and Dr. Ryan were inside of MTAC.**

** "Dr. Ryan from the Department of Defense would like to speak to you or Agent Gibbs; but since he's out, I brought her to you."**

** Jenny took her glasses off and rose from her seat.**

** "Okay, go get off of your feet."**

** Liza nodded and left.**

** "I'm Director Jennifer Gibbs; what can I do for you Dr. Ryan."**

** "Director Gibbs?"**

** "Yes."**

** The aha moment that came onto Dr. Ryan's face told Jenny all that was need to be known.**

** "Yes, I am Jethro's wife and the agent that escorted you up here is our daughter."**

** Meanwhile back in squad room Liza was back her desk. Jethro handed Liza her coffee.**

** "Thank you, Dad."**

** "Your mom still up in MTAC."**

** "Yup and Dr. Ryan is with her."**

** With that Jethro rushed upstairs with Jenny's coffee in hand.**

* * *

A/N: I know some of you are not fans of Miranda Pennebaker and Dr. Ryan but I am. I am also a die hard Doctor Who fan which Alex Kingston is a recurring guest star on besides her appearence on NCIS this season. I am also a fan of Jamie Lee Curtis and I love the chemistry between her and Mark when she was around last season. Besides after the way this chapter ended, it should be interesting to see how everything unfolds between Dr. Ryan, Jethro and Jenny.


	34. Chapter 34

**Keeping the Peace**

** Much to Liza's dismay everyone had heard the names of the twins the other day at Amira's party. So much for keeping the twins' names a secret until they came. But that didn't matter right now. What mattered was that Jethro had to keep everyone in their own corners. Now that Tony and Ziva were back from meeting Senior; Jethro had a bit more help when it came to keeping Jenny and Dr. Ryan from doing any harm to each other. Everyone knew that if it came down to it that Liza would take her mother's side if things came to blows between Jenny and Dr. Ryan.**

** When Liza had told her Dad that her Mom and Dr. Ryan were up in MTAC together, she could see the worry in her Dad's eyes. Jethro was able to keep the peace with Jenny and Dr. Ryan.**

** "Doc, why don't you go down to the squad room?"**

** Dr. Ryan nodded and headed out of MTAC.**

** "Come with me Jen."**

** Shortly after Dr. Ryan departed for the squad room; Jenny and Jethro went to Jenny's office.**

** "What the hell is with your exes coming around? Is there an APB out that only they can hear?"**

** "Jen, relax. I am sure there is some reason why Dr. Ryan is here. Besides she likely didn't come to see me. She likely came to see Leon. They went to the war college together remember?"**

** Jenny gave her husband an **_**oh come on**_** look after he spoke.**

** "That's bull and you know that Jethro."**

** "Mhmm."**

** "Everyone knows how everything was left with you and Dr. Ryan all those years ago."**

** "Yes things were left undone but that doesn't matter anymore. Dr. Ryan has her life with her son and I have my life with you and we have our family. That's all that matters."**

** "She still came Jethro just like Diane came. This is absurd."**

** "Just breathe, Jen; just breathe."**

** "Just give me space. I need to get stuff done and this whole thing isn't helping." **

** "Jen."**

** Jethro could see and tell that Jenny was pushing him away.**

** "Just go make sure your ex isn't doing anything that will interfere with anything and make sure all is good with Liza and the twins. Having Dr. Ryan likely not helping with Liza's stress levels at all."**

** Jethro left and Jenny finally breathed after Jethro left the office.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Break/Hiatus**

_**Just breathe, Jen; just breathe.**_

_** Just give me space….**_

**Hours had passed since their argument and the last thing they had said to each other that hadn't pertained to Dr. Ryan or their daughter and their unborn grandchildren still lurked in the far reaches of each of their minds. Jenny and Jethro fighting; even arguing was nothing new. When they weren't all lovey dovey when they were under cover in Paris before Liza was even a possibility.**

_**Some assignment in Paris.  
Decker's on point. I want you in on it. Ever work with Jenny Shepherd?**_

**As Jethro sat at his desk keeping busy and keeping peace between his daughter and his ex-girlfriend for the sake of Jenna and Hayden; Jethro's mind went back to that day in 1999 when Riley first brought Jenny up after Jethro's minor disagreement over a danish.**

** In hindsight; Jethro knew if the scumbag hadn't asked Jethro if he had ever worked with Jenny then things would a lot different today. Jethro knew that even though Jenny was in a mood that she was likely having the same trip down memory lane. Riley would have asked her if she ever worked with Jethro all those years ago, but he wasn't completely sure. Jenny rarely opened up about the past. Jethro's mind wandered more. Dr. Ryan left for a while so that tension was alleviated for a bit, much to Jethro's relief.**

** Upstairs Jenny was looking over case reports from the agents who turned in case reports that morning and the night before. As much as Jenny missed the Director's office and the title of Director of NCIS; she did not miss all the paper work that came with it. When she had a free moment she was planning on thanking Liza for naming Jenna after her and telling Liza that it was an honor to be one of the twins' namesake. After Ziva and Tony got back from their family outing; Jenny had asked how everything went with Ava and Ziva. As insane as Senior was from what Jenny had heard from Tony; Senior was Ava's only living grandparent. Jenny knew from Jack and Liza's somewhat new familial relationship that the bond between a grandfather and granddaughter was of great importance.**

** Tony had a few things to say about his Dad; but Jenny half expected that even though Tony and Senior had repaired their relationship. It was still somewhat angst-ish from time to time due to Senior's childish antics and behavior. Ziva had been quite pleased with the outing and she had completely disregarded the countless advances Senior made. Tony on the other hand couldn't. Jenny learned from Ziva that Tony had chivalrously staked his claim on Ziva while Ziva pushed Ava in the child swing on the playground equipment.**

_**Tony is a lot like Jethro. **_

** Down in the squad room while everyone worked Jethro leaned back in his chair and allowed his mind to contemplate how things would be different for him and Jenny if Riley hadn't put Paris in the works for them twenty – two years ago...**

* * *

A/N: Ah... another cliffhanger and a bit of nostalgia. Next chapter will be akin to the 200th episode in a way, just FYI for all of you out there.


	36. Chapter 36

**Different**

** Jethro continued to allow his mind wander. Part of him expected to see Franks once there was nothing to think of anymore. He was hoping that he would see Franks along with Shannon, Kelly and his mother; Ann. Riley on the other hand not so much. Actually there was number of people he didn't want to see. But that wasn't the place right now.**

_**What if Riley didn't introduce Jen and I?**_

_** Paris?**_

_** Liza?**_

**Jethro was thoughtless and somewhat peaceful at the moment. Jethro imagined himself up in the Director's office back in 1999 debriefing Morrow on a case.**

_**Ever with work with Jenny Shepard?**_

_** No, can't say that I have; Director.**_

_** She's the Agent Afloat on the USS Barry.**_

_** They just made port this morning.**_

_** That's right; Jethro. Agent Shepard is waiting for reassignment so she is available to help you with your case.**_

**As Jethro kept in the state he was in; Jenny stopped by. **

** "What's going on with him?"**

** "We have no idea, Director." Tony stated.**

** "Liz?"**

** "In the head, ma'am." McGee replied.**

** Jenny turned to Ziva.**

** "That's one of the many things from being pregnant; I know neither of us miss."**

** McGee looked somewhat puzzled which was partially due to the fact that he had refocused his attention on his work after he answered Jenny.**

** "She's talking about the constant need to pee because of the pressure of a baby or in my case babies on the bladder."**

** "Liz, you have any idea what is going on with your Dad?" Jenny asked as she turned Liza's attention to Jethro.**

** "Not at all, Mom. He was somewhat normal when I left."**

_**Agent Shepard?**_

_** Yes.**_

_** I'm Special Agent Jethro Gibbs, the Director told you I was coming by today.**_

_** Yeah.**_

_** And he told you about the case.**_

_** He did.**_

_** Okay then let's get started.**_

**Jethro's mind continued to paint the alternate reality for him as Jenny and the others were more than concern about him at the moment.**

** Jethro's mind painted Jenny in an unflattering light. Seeing Jenny as an agent who didn't give a damn was something that Jethro didn't like at all. Jenny was all heart and soul. That's why he loved her. And he knew that's where Liza got her own heart and soul persona. After a brash response from Jenny in the alternate reality Jethro's mind had concocted; Jethro jumped at coming back to reality.**

** When he came to there was a sigh of relief in the squad room.**

** Jethro rose from his chair. He walked over to his daughter, kissed on the head as he placed his hand on her stomach. After that while everyone wondered what got into Jethro; Jethro made his way to Jenny. In an instant Jethro had Jenny in a passionate kissed that rivaled the kisses Tony gave Ziva.**

* * *

A/N: Hope the alternate reality I have in this chapter was good. And yes I know this chapter ended on a cheesy note but my mind seems to be in that mode right now...


	37. Chapter 37

**Cruise**

** It was a nice, sunny day in Washington, DC and it's surrounding areas. It was a Wednesday morning, a work day. It was one of the few times Liza and Marco had left to themselves before Jenna and Hayden arrived so they had decided they were going to take a ride up to the lake house Marco's parents had. They had offered Jenny and Jethro the option to join them over the next few days as a sort of five day family weekend.**

** It was quite obvious that Liza was pregnant with twins at this point. And it wouldn't be long before her Doctor induced her. Jenny and Liza were more than close now that it was getting to the end of Liza's pregnancy, not that they weren't close to begin with. Now it was different. They understood each other as far as the whole motherhood thing went.**

** Jenny had said yes when it came to joining Liza and Marco at the lake house. Jethro somewhat protested since that meant Tony would be in charge during Jethro's absence. Jenny had asked Vance to cover for her which he did. Eventually after Jethro had learned that Leon would be around, Jethro came around to the idea of spending time with his family.**

** Liza and Marco had headed up to the lake house early. Jethro and Jenny were meeting the kids at the house. Jenny had to fill Leon in and Jethro had a few things that he had to take care of before their five day weekend could begin. There was something that he had to give his daughter before his grandkids arrived.**

** On the drive up Jenny found what Jethro had picked up. Jenny had found little pink onesie.**

** "For Jenna."**

** "Yes."**

** "Let me guess it was Kelly's."**

** "Mhmm."**

** "And the blue blanket that matches your eyes must have been yours. Hayden will be as cute as his grandfather was."**

** "Mhmm."**

** "I have to say that it is quite sweet that you are giving the twins these things, especially the onesie."**

** "Just thought our granddaughter should have something that was Kelly's."**

** "I know, but that is a bonus; Jenna has my name and Kelly's. Either way this onesie is a sweet; Liza will love it."**

** Later on that day; Jethro gave Liza the onesie for Jenna and the blanket for Hayden.**

** "Thanks Dad."**

** "Your welcome."**

** "Hayden will love this."**

** "I'm sure he will. The blanket was mine, my mom made it."**

** Liza knew what happened with Ann.**

** "Who did the onesie belong to?"**

** "Your sister. Shannon made it when she was where you are now when she was pregnant with Kelly. I thought Jenna should have something besides Kelly's name."**

** "Well thank-you, Dad."**

** "You are welcome, Liz."**

* * *

A/N: Ah such a sweet, touching and heartfelt ending between father and daughter before the daughter has kids of her own.


	38. Chapter 38

**Lake House**

** It was quite clear that everyone was enjoying themselves. All worries were gone from the minute you stepped out of the car and saw the view. Jethro was happy with the fact that he was able to do some fishing during the time off. Then there was the fact that they all got to sleep in and not wake up when the sun came up. Jenny and Jethro took the bedroom on the west side of the house while Liza and Marco had the bedroom on the east side.**

** While Jenny and Liza slept; Jethro and Marco prepared breakfast for their respective wife in the kitchen. This provided Jethro the chance to get to know his son – in – law a bit better. **

** "So what made you fall in love with my daughter?" Jethro asked as they pulled ingredients out of the refrigerator. **

** Marco was taken aback from Jethro's inquiry. Jethro's inquiry was something that he would expect from Jenny.**

** "It's hard to say, there was quite a bit about Liza that made me fall in love with her."**

** "There had to be something, son; it was love at first sight from what I've heard."**

** "Liza is beautiful, she radiated beauty the second I saw her at the gym for the first time. She's perfect in everyway."**

** "Mhmm."**

** Jethro and Marco continued making breakfast. At one point Jethro had transitioned to making coffee. Jethro knew full well that Jenny would be unbearable if she didn't have a cup of coffee when she first got up. **

** "Are you making some of that for everyone?" Marco asked.**

** "It's for who ever wants it."**

** Before long Jenny and Liza were up. Liza was doing the whole pregnant woman waddle walk as she came into the room with Jenny.**

** Jethro had the coffee ready for Jenny and Liza as expected. Marco was putting the food on the plates as his wife and mother – in – law sat down. During breakfast it was revealed that Jethro wanted to take Liza fishing during the day like he use to take Kelly when he was on leave or when he wasn't on duty with the Corps. Liza just wasn't a hundred percent sure how well fishing was going to go since she was on the verge of popping two babies out of her at any day.**

* * *

A/N: Happy NCIS tuesday everyone, hope you all are set for "Double Blind" tonight and for the grand return of Muse Watson next week in the Season X finale "Damned If You Do"


	39. Chapter 39

**Bonding**

** "Is this really necessary?" Liza asked as Jethro helped her into the boat.**

** "Yes, we haven't had much time together and before long you will be preoccupied with the twins."**

** "We see everyday at the agency and at dinner on Wednesdays."**

** "Liza just deal; I took your sister fishing and I'd like to take you."**

** "Kelly was a kid when you took her; Shannon was with the two of you and I'm nine months pregnant."**

** "Liza Anastasia."**

** "Fine, Dad."**

** With that Liza begrudgingly sat down as Jethro rowed them out to the middle of the lake.**

** "Great spot; Dad, let's hope Jenna and Hayden don't decide to come now."**

** "There is no need for sarcasm, Liza."**

** Jethro and Liza cast their lines.**

** "So what are you going to while on leave once the twins are born?"**

** "Take care of them and try not to lose my mind in the process."**

** Jethro chuckled.**

** "Is Marco taking some time off of work once the twins are born?"**

** "He was planning on it. I can't take care of the twins by myself."**

** "How long is Marco taking off."**

** "A few days. And once he goes back I'll have Mom, Leyla and Ziva. When they can spare the time."**

** "Abby didn't volunteer?"**

** "She offered to baby sit when needed."**

** Jethro and Liza continued fishing that afternoon. Thankfully Jenna and Hayden decided that this particular afternoon wasn't the afternoon that they wanted to make their appearance. For that Liza was quite grateful.**

* * *

A/N: Awww a sweet father/daughter fishing moment. Kind of inspired by Trace Adkins' song "Just Fishin'" when it came to this chapter.

A/N2: What's y'all's take on good ol' D.O.D Investigator Richard Parsons or as Abby said last "Dick"...? I'm not a fan not after last night so Abby going by the traditional nickname for people named Richard was quite appropriate.


	40. Chapter 40

**Time**

** Marco had gone into work and Liza was relaxing a bit before she went into work herself. As she ate some of the cereal she had gotten for herself after Marco left; Liza felt a twinge of pain emanate from her stomach.**

** "You two chose now to come?" Liza said to her stomach knowing full well that the pain she was experiencing were contractions.**

** The response Liza got was another contraction.**

** "Okay!"**

** Liza's only option was to call for a cab. A few minutes later the cab was en route to the hospital. **

** "Can I help you, ma'am?" the nurse at the reception desk asked.**

** "I'm Liza Shepard – Grey and I'm in labor; twins."**

** The nurse signaled one of her colleagues who came up behind Liza with a wheelchair to take her to a labor and delivery suite.**

** "Is there anyone we can call for you? Your husband maybe?"**

** "Thank –you but he's on his way." Liza said as she was wheeled away.**

** A few minutes later after Liza was in between contractions; Marco arrived.**

** "Your parents are on their way. My parents and Ivy are trying to get here too."**

** "Okay."**

** At that instant, Liza's grip on Marco's hand became more vice like. Liza knew that her in – laws wouldn't make it before Jenna and Hayden were born. **

** Jenny and Jethro arrived while Liza's labor progressed. **

** Hours later; Liza was in the home stretch and the waiting room was filled with the team and Ava.**

** Right as everyone was about to fall asleep in the waiting room when the early morning hours creeped in; Jennifer "Jenna" Kelly Grey had made her grand debut at 3:30am. A few minutes later Hayden Jethro Grey followed his sister/twin into the world. Liza was exhausted and fell asleep instantly. **

** "Mom." Marco said as he nudged Jenny who was asleep on Jethro's shoulder.**

** Jenny opened an eye to see who was waking her.**

** "Mhmm."**

** "They're here."**

** With that Jenny came around completely and skillfully left the comfort of her husband to see her grandkids for the first time. Marco had known that Liza wanted Jenny to be the first to see the twins even if she had fallen asleep after giving birth.**

** Jenny sat down in one of the chairs near Liza who was still asleep. Marco then handed Jenna to Jenny then he placed Hayden in Jenny's free arm.**

** "They are beautiful."**

** "Thank –you."**

** Marco stepped out to get a snack. **

** Liza woke up since she sensed Jenny in the room along with Marco's absence. When Marco came back in the picture before him was perfect in his opinion. **

* * *

A/N: The twins have arrived. Now I think it's time for a visit from Rachel.

A/N2: Anyone else throughly annoyed by Colin Hank's NCIS character after Double Blind aired? He definitely crossed a line one too many times in this last episode.


	41. Chapter 41

**Leave**

** Liza's six week maternity leave was underway. Marco had the next few days off of work so he was able to help with the twins when they weren't dependent on Liza. The night that the twins were born; Liza had woken up and saw the twins with Jenny. Marco had stepped out to see if he could wake Jethro. **

** "They're beautiful, Liz." Jenny said.**

** "Thank-you."**

** "Jenna looks a lot like you did when you were a baby. Hayden too."**

** With that Jenny stepped out so that Liza could spend some one on one time with her son and daughter.**

** In the waiting room everyone was awake at this point.**

** "So how are they?" Abby asked impatiently.**

** "The twins and Liza are doing quite well. Jenna and Hayden are perfect in everyway."**

** "When can we see them?"**

** "Relax Abby; you will get to see them soon. Liza is spending some time with them first and then Jethro has to see his grandkids."**

** "Oh okay." Abby said somewhat deflated.**

** In the suite Liza had been in for what seemed like an eternity now; the twins were resting side by side against Liza's legs. Liza had her arms near the twins just in case one of them decided to squirm away from the other in the wrong direction. The twins were asleep but it didn't matter to Liza if they were awake or asleep.**

** "You two don't know how happy I am to have you here. I've waited nine months to see you. Your grandmother is absolutely right; the two of you are beautiful in every way possible."**

** Liza then told Jenna and Hayden about the others who were waiting to see them for the first time. Just before Jethro came in with Jenny and Marco. At this point in time Olivia, Oliver and Ivy would at the hospital soon.**

** Soon after coming into the delivery suite; Jethro had his grandkids in each of his arms. The sight of seeing her daughter and son looking up at Jethro adoringly after they had opened their eyes again was the best thing Liza could ask for. It had also made Jenny somewhat regret not telling Jethro all those years ago when they were in Europe that she was pregnant. Jenny would have done just about anything to see Liza look up at Jethro like the twins were now.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Parenthood**

** About twenty-four hours later; Jenna and Hayden were on their way home with their parents. Liza sat in the backseat with the twins on either side of her while Marco drove them home. Hayden had fallen asleep once the car began to move. Jenna on the other hand was wide awake and was focusing on Liza. Seconds before Hayden fell asleep; Liza had put a pacifier in Hayden's mouth.**

** "So are you ready for this?" Marco asked once they got to a traffic light.**

** "For the next eighteen years?"**

** "Yes."**

** "Of course I am. If I wasn't then we wouldn't be here right now."**

** The light turned green and Marco went through the intersection. Before they had left the hospital; Olivia, Oliver and Ivy were able to meet their grandkids/niece and nephew for the first time. While his parents and sister spent time with the twins; Marco had the difficult task of telling Abby and the others that they would have to wait until the twins went home to meet them for the first time. Of course Abby was disappointed. Abby knew why they had to wait to meet the twins, but she was still upset. Jenny and Ziva tried their best to comfort Abby as well as to explain why Liza wanted everyone from the team to wait to meet the twins.**

** "Abby; you will get to meet Jenna and Hayden. Liza and Marco are new parents. It's going to take some time for them to get adjusted to everything." Jenny said.**

** "Mhmm sure."**

** With the twins' arrival; Abby was now the only woman on the team that wasn't a mother. **

** "Abby; the first few days of being a parent isn't easy. There's a lot of adjusting and learning to do. Liza and Marco have to do all that with two babies not just one like Tony and me."**

** Meanwhile as Marco drove his wife and newborn twins home when he had the moment to check the rearview mirror; he saw his wife who had a look on her face that told him that she was recalling something.**

_**Whatever you do; make sure you go after the twin who is the fastest then go after the other once they start walking.**_

**"What's going on in that head of yours?" Marco asked.**

** "Nothing, just remembering what the labor and delivery nurse said to us while our families switched places yesterday."**

** "Oh, thankfully we have some time before we have to worry about that with them."**

** Shortly after that the new parents were walking through the front door of their home with their twins in tow.**

** Jenna was now asleep just as Hayden had been the entire ride home from the hospital.**

** "Welcome home you two, welcome home." Liza said softly to her daughter and son.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Gathering**

** After a few days of becoming accustomed to parenthood and all that came with it; the time had finally come for the rest of the team to meet the twins for the first time. There had been countless times where Marco and Liza woke up during the night over the past few nights with the twins. Just as it was planned when Liza had first discovered that she was pregnant with the twins nine months ago; the twins were being bottle fed/formula so that Liza was able to go back to her Huntington's medication. Jenny was relieved that Liza was back to the routine she had prior to the pregnancy.**

** At the moment the twins were being fed by their Aunt Ivy and Nona Olivia while Liza got things together with her parents.**

** "So how is everything going?" Jethro asked.**

** "As far as what; Dad?"**

** "As far as being a new mom and being back on your Huntington's medication."**

** "Everything is fine. Nothing that I can't handle."**

** "That sounds convincing."**

** "I just have a lot on my plate right now."**

** Marco then came in to start cooking for the welcome home party for the twins.**

** Hours later everyone from Jenny, Jethro and Liza's work life along with Leyla and Amira got to meet the twins for the first time.**

** "They are beautiful." Ziva said as she held Hayden.**

** "Thank – you."**

** Abby was holding Jenna.**

** "She looks a lot a like you; Jenny."**

** "Jenna does look like you a bit mom. But she has some of Marco and me in her too."**

** Everyone then gathered around the table and had the lunch that Marco prepared.**

** After that everyone stayed around longer to spend more time with the twins. Once Ava and Amira started to fall asleep on the couch; everyone got the hint that it was time to call it a night.**

** On their way out; Jenny told Liza that she would check in later on. Jethro reminded his daughter and son – in – law that they were just a phone call away if they were needed.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Sleep Deprivation**

** Liza and Marco soon realized that 3am wake ups weren't their favorite thing in the world. Like every newborn tends to do; Jenna and Hayden would take turns every night waking up at 3am. On this particular night it was Jenna who woke her parents up at 3am with her cries through the baby monitor.**

** "It's your turn." Liza said sleepily.**

** "Why can't you, babe? You're still on leave and I have to be up in a few hours for work."**

** Jenna let out an ear piercing wail in the nursery.**

** "Go take care of our daughter before she wakes Hayden and the neighbors up."**

** Jenna wailed again. Seconds later there was another wail from nursery and it wasn't Jenna this time around.**

** "Great, now they are both up."**

** Liza and Marco both got out of bed.**

** A little bit later; a few bottles and two diaper changes later, the twins were back asleep for the time being. Liza and Marco quietly returned to their bedroom.**

** Of course three hours later the twins woke up again. Liza and Marco took care of them. Shortly after that Marco left for work with a travel mug of coffee in hand and Liza went to bed.**

** Some hours later; Liza was up again and was getting help with the twins from Jenny.**

** "How much sleep did you get?"**

** "A few hours if any."**

** "Go back to bed, Liz. I'll take care of the twins."**

** "Mom…"**

** "Liza Anastasia; go to bed."**

** "Mom, I am fine."**

** "Go to bed; I can take care of my own grandkids."**

** "Just call if you need help."**

** "It will be fine. Stop worrying."**

** "Okay."**

** "Just remember; I've had the practice with you."**

** "Okay, mom."**

** Liza then went back to bed. Jenny took care of the twins while Liza caught up on her sleep.**

** Sometime while Liza slept; Ziva came over to visit the twins. Ziva had Ava with her and she had put a movie on for Ava to watch while Ziva helped with the twins.**

** "Mama; why do I have only one grandpa and no grandmas and the twins have two grandpas and two grandmas?" Ava asked out of the blue.**

** Ziva looked at Jenny for a bit of advice/guidance after Ava asked her question as she rocked Jenna asleep.**

* * *

A/N: And now Season X is over and we are gonna be stuck with Parsons in the Season XI opener according to Glasberg and . Damn I was hoping we were rid of Parsons after the Season X finale.


	45. Chapter 45

**Married Life**

** Days later; Jenny and Jethro were able to relax. Between the agency, Liza, Marco and the twins; Jenny and Jethro didn't have much time to themselves. Jenny wanted more than anything to have a moment or more with Jethro. She had spent years without him due to her five point plan. Now was her chance to make up for the lost time. **

** So Jenny sat up in her office at her desk trying to figure out what she and Jethro could do. At this point Jenny would do just about anything to leave the agency now, to call it a day; to only work half of the day so that she could spend time with her husband. Jenny pressed the intercom button on her desk phone to get her assistant who was on the other side of the wall.**

** "Yes Director?"**

** "Get me; Agent Gibbs, please."**

** "Yes ma'am."**

** Seconds later Jethro was walking into Jenny's office.**

** "You called, Jen?"**

** "I did."**

** "Okay…for what reason?"**

** "To see you."**

** "You have another reason besides that, Jen. Your eye twitched."**

** "Okay, okay; you got me. I want us to call it a day. Leave Tony in charge of the team, have Leon take over for me."**

** "Why?"**

** "Jethro, this isn't an interrogation with a suspect."**

** "Why, Jen?"**

** "I'm your wife, I don't need a reason."**

** "Jen."**

** "Fine; I feel that we should call it a day because with everything we have had going on in our lives between here and our family life, we haven't had the chance to be an actual married couple. And I'll be damned if this marriage of ours ends like your previous ones."**

** "Just don't trade me in for Tobias or do anything else and we'll be fine; Jen."**

** "Jethro, I'm serious."**

** With that Jethro let Tony know he was in charge and Vance came to Jenny's office.**

** "Enjoy yourselves." Vance said as Jenny and Jethro left the office.**

** Some time later and Liza came in with the twins so that Vance could see them for the first time. Of course Abby had made a point of seeing the twins too during their first visit to NCIS.**

** "They are beautiful, Liza. Congratulations." Vance said.**

** Liza thanked Vance. As she did she could see the nostalgia in Vance's eyes. She also a bit of sadness as Vance remembered Jackie.**

** Liza knew as well as anyone did that much like her dad would always live with not having Shannon around, Vance would have to do the same.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Romantic Pit Stop**

** "So what was the point in taking a half day; Jen?"**

** "Do I need a reason?"**

** "Yes; I'd like one."**

** "Give it a rest; Jethro. I'm not your junior agent anymore."**

** "Mhmm."**

** "I'm your wife and I don't need a reason to spend time with my husband."**

** "Jen."**

** "Jethro."**

** Jethro glared at his wife. **

** "That look stopped working on me a long time ago."**

** "Why did we take the rest of the day off?" Jethro asked again as they drew close to Jethro's car.**

** The duo had been car-pooling to work since the day they tied the knot.**

** Jenny could see that Jethro was getting impatient.**

** "Always such the petulant child; Jethro, some things never change." Jenny said with a smile on her face and in her emerald eyes.**

** "This is the last time I am asking this one last time that I am asking this; why did we leave early?"**

** "We left early because I wanted us to; Jethro. With everything that has been going on lately we haven't had the chance to be husband and wife."**

** "So where are we going? Back to the house?"**

** "Not the house."**

** "Why?"**

** "Amira has a study group going on there since Leyla has things going on at their house."**

** "So where then?"**

** "The Addams House."**

** Moments later Jenny and Jethro were getting a room at the Addams House Hotel. Jenny made sure that the staff at the Addams House didn't leak anything about her and Jethro being at their hotel to the press at all.**

** Meanwhile at the agency; Abby came up from her lab looking for Jethro.**

** "Where's Gibbs?"**

** "He stepped out, Abs." McGee said.**

** "Okay, is the Director still in?"**

** "Nope, she stepped out too." Ziva said.**

** "Step out?"**

** "Yeah Abs; they left for the day together a while ago."**

** "Oh…."**

* * *

#PrayForOklahoma

A/N: The long awaited Jibbs stuff, I know its been awhile since we had our favorite couple front and center. But there it is.

A/N2: Check out our favorite NCIS Director's new show Motive that will air for the first time on ABC.

A/N3:Is it me or is it just wierd that our favorite NCIS characters go from being Federal Agents on NCIS to being Medical Examiners on the shows they do post their stint on NCIS i.e. Sasha Alexander is now Chief M.E. Dr. Maura Isles on TNT'S Rizzoli & Isles after being Kate Todd for two years. And now Lauren Holly is Chief M.E. Dr. Betty Rogers on the Canadian network now ABC's Motive after three years as our beloved Jenny Shepard...


	47. Chapter 47

**Come What May**

** "So what room did ya get us, Jen?" Jethro asked.**

** "What do you think; Jethro?"**

** Jethro just looked at his wife. They both knew that Jethro didn't guess the answers to anything whatsoever.**

** "Well?" Jenny said as they got into the elevator.**

** "Just push the button."**

** Jenny pushed the button on the elevator panel for the highest floor.**

** "Does that give you any sort of hint; Jethro?"**

** "Flaunting that money of yours around again."**

** "Oh get over it; Jethro."**

** The elevator pinged away the floors one by one.**

** Jethro could sense Jenny's impatience.**

** Other guests came into the elevator and shortly exited.**

** Jethro could also sense a bit of annoyance Jenny had with every guest that stepped into the elevator.**

** When the last guest finally exited the elevator; Jenny relaxed some.**

** Jenny then made a move that surprised Jethro. She leaned in for a passionate kiss and a bout of cheeky foreplay that was reminiscent of their time in Marseilles.**

** Jenny really surprised Jethro when she slid a hand down below Jethro's waistline while her free grasped Jethro's butt.**

** "It's good to see that I can still surprise you; Jethro."**

** "You always could. And you always will."**

** With that the elevator finally reached the floor that they had been headed to from the moment they had stepped onto the elevator. Soon after the doors opened the time came for Jenny and Jethro to take the walk down the long hallway to the honeymoon suite of the Addams House Hotel.**

* * *

A/N: Yay more Jibbs-ness for all of us in our NCIS summer hiatus. Is it July yet? I think they should start taping earlier than July. Also saw that in an article posted by the Stabley Times; that Mark said Cote is back for Season 11... Mind you this was posted online on May 16th; hope it's true.

A/N2: Promise the next chapter will be hotter and steamier between Jibbs; it was kind hard to concentrate in my sauna of a house with this insane heat wave the East Coast of the U.S. has been hit with as of late. I am hoping it will cool off as the Weather Channel says but I doubt it will.


	48. Chapter 48

**Body Heat**

** "Not holding back are you?"**

** "I did that once; it didn't turn out so well for me."**

** "Really?"**

** "I was speaking of what happened twenty-two years ago on the plane."**

** "Well it looks like everything that happened then is a distant memory. You got your fairytale ending; it just took you awhile to get it."**

** "Awhile? When did twenty-two years turn into awhile?"**

** "Mhmm."**

** "So this is what you want."**

** "I thought it was clear enough."**

** As Jenny and Jethro began their hotel room tryst, the next page of their own **_**sheet music**_**; things were starting to get underway for everyone else within the collective. Liza was home with the twins just like she had been everyday since they came home from the hospital. Marco was woke up early to go to work. Ivy had come over to spend time with her niece, nephew and sister – in – law.**

** Whatever was going on with their daughter, their grandkids and the team was a world away to Jenny and Jethro at this point. Right now it was just them. That was all that mattered.**

** Their encounter on what ended up being a rainy day and night wasn't the first time they had made **_**sheet music**_** and it wouldn't be the last either.**

** Each time the duo went at it; the better it seem to be for both of them since the last time.**

** Jenny and Jethro were up for hours. That was quite normal when it came to their trysts.**

** "What are you thinking about, Jethro?" Jenny asked at one point.**

** "Paris."**

** "Oh Jethro."**

** At that point around 3am when Marco and Liza were up feeding the twins miles away from the Addams House Hotel where Jethro and Jenny were attempting to fall asleep. The sound of the rain hitting the window and the side of the hotel didn't help them any.**

** With her crimson hair splayed out on the pillow; Jenny looked out the hotel window as she kept bedding around her as Jethro kept the bedding just at his waistline. Jethro knew that Jenny wasn't asleep yet.**

** "What are you thinking about, Jen?"**

** "Paris. And all of the other times; Jethro."**

** With that Jenny turned over quickly to kiss her husband good night. Of course Jethro wanted more when they kissed but Jenny was use to it by now.**

** "Good night Jethro." Jenny said as she turned over to face the window once again to fall asleep.**

** "Tease."**

** With that Jenny fell asleep with a satisfied smile on her face for many reasons. **

* * *

A/N: Jibbs doing what they do best and I don't mean the bickering we saw on the show between 2005 and 2008. Hope this helps you all with the NCIS hiatus we are all enduring until September when the episodes of Season XI they start taping in July air...

A/N2: On a side a/n; One of Lauren Holly's Twitter followers asked her if she would consider returning to NCIS for an episode during Season XI and she said via the walking dead. Guess Lauren wants to return to the show just like they have Muse return from time to time. Although I don't see how that would happen since she is on Motive now and they may start taping their 2nd season in Canada soon and there is the fact that she grew her hair out so it's longer than what it was when her NCIS character died five years ago. But hey when Mike Franks appeared in "Damned If You Do" he had all ten fingers so maybe in the afterlife Jenny can have long hair instead of the pixie cut or the bob/shoulder length cut she had when she was alive. Hopefully Glasberg reaches out to Lauren to see if she wants to comeback in the next season like they brought Muse back.


	49. Chapter 49

**Determined**

** The following day Liza and the twins were visiting the agency. Vance had returned to his part of the Navy Yard and the agency when Jenny returned from her half day siesta. Tony begrudgingly relinquished his post as the agent in charge when Jethro returned. Jenny was in the squad room; sitting at Liza's desk when Liza and the twins arrived.**

** "So I heard you two took a half day yesterday." Liza said baiting her parents as they each picked up one of the twins out of their car seats.**

** "We did."**

** "Let me guess; sheet music at the Addams' House Hotel?"**

** Jenny and Jethro both glared at their daughter as they each did the bouncy walk bit to keep Jenna and Hayden pacified.**

** "What? It's perfectly justified for me to ask that. I'm proof of your _sheet music_."**

** "_Sheet music_?" McGee asked a bit puzzled.**

** "Yeah, Probie; it's slang for bada bing bada boom." Tony answered.**

** "Oh."**

** "More like it's Franks' slang for the one thing perpetuates the human race."**

** Ziva smiled when Liza mentioned Franks; but that all turned in the opposite way as everyone remembered the hell Franks had gone through before he died. They all knew that Franks wouldn't want them to be sad.**

** Jethro could hear Franks in the back of his mind as he sat at his desk.**

_**Suck it up; Probie. Stop worrying about me. Start adoring that femme fatale of yours. Better yet start enjoying the time you have with those beautiful grandkids of yours.**_

**"Well I just hope I won't be a big sister anytime soon." Liza said in further attempts to bait her parents.**

** Needless to say Liza's last attempt at baiting her parents was a complete success.**

** "Liza Anastasia Shepard – Grey." Jenny said reprimanding her daughter.**

** Liza shook it off.**

** "Liza Anastasia Gibbs – Shepard – Grey." Jethro said.**

** With that Liza knew that she was in trouble.**

** "You can't get mad at me. I'm the baby."**

** Tony, Ziva and McGee all chuckled.**

** Jenny turned her granddaughter around so that Jenna faced her.**

** "Hope you didn't inherit this from your Mom."**

**"Thanks Mom."**

* * *

A/N: Happy Memorial Day to all my fellow Americans; enjoy, be safe and be responsible today.


	50. Chapter 50

**Hard**

** After Tony and Ziva dropped Ava off at daycare on the Navy Yard; Ziva had gone over to the District Workout and Fitness gym for a workout before she went into work. When Ziva came out of the women's locker room she was surprised to see a familiar face on the elliptical. Ziva was wondering why Liza wasn't at home with the twins. From where Liza was in the gym; she was able to see a bewildered Ziva.**

** "What are you doing here? Where are Jenna and Hayden?" Ziva asked when she came up to Liza.**

** "Relax, everything is fine. I'm here to lose the weight I gained during the pregnancy and the twins are with Breena since she has the day off."**

** "Liza, Liza."**

** "What? You were the same way after Ava was born."**

** "I know I was but I only had one child; you had two. Then there's the minor detail that I don't have a life debilitating disease like you do."**

** "You know I am just as determined as you and my parents. And I am sure as hell not going to let anything even my Huntington's stop me from doing what I want to do."**

** "Fine."**

** Ziva left Liza to go over to one of the punching bags. Of course while she worked out; Ziva kept a watchful eye on Liza. It was clear that Ziva felt kind of sisterly toward Liza. That and there was the fact that Ziva felt it was her job to be Liza's pseudo protector after everything Jethro and Jenny had done for her over the years.**

** Liza knew full well she was being watched. She also knew that at some point Ziva would call Jenny and Jethro to let them know what Liza was up to.**

** At some point Liza would get an earful from her parents.**

** When the time came Liza would deal with her parents; until then she would push herself until she was back at her pre-pregnancy weight.**

** Hours later after being babysat by Ziva; Liza headed over to Palmer, Breena and their child's home to pick up the twins before the mini Palmer came home from school.**

** "How were they?"**

** "They were little angels."**

** "Thank-you so much for watching them, Breena."**

** "Your welcome, it was my pleasure to watch them. It's been too long since Jimmy and I had little ones in the house."**

** "Well thanks again."**

** With that Liza and the twins left to return home.**

** "Time for Mommy to brace herself from the wrath of your grandparents." Liza said to the twins as she placed them in the back of the car.**

* * *

A/N: If you saw "Damned If You Do" then you understood the whole thing with Palmer and Breena adopting, until we know more I am staying unspecific when it comes to the child.

A/N2: Hope those of you who observed Memorial Day had an enjoyable holiday. I did, but I am now dealing with the side affect of being a fair skinned, redhead when it came to being in the sun all day on Memorial Day at a friend's Memorial Day party without any sunscreen on...


	51. Chapter 51

**Catch Up**

** The time had come for Liza to return to work after her maternity leave was up. While Liza was on leave; Marco's parents and his sister moved down from their New England home to a home that was within the vicinity of Marco, Liza and the twins. In fact they were just down the road from where Jenny and Jethro lived. While Ivy adjusted to a new school and Oliver started work at the other office his job had; Olivia watched her grandkids while her son and daughter – in – law were at work for the duration of the day.**

** "So what did I miss?" Liza asked as the rest of the team came into the squad room that morning.**

** Tony and McGee were too stunned by the way that Liza looked as she stood before them just as they had been when they saw Abby in her Marilyn Monroe costume for Halloween a number of years ago.**

** Jenny and Jethro were still on their way into the office while Tony and McGee gawked at Liza. Ziva was a bit perturbed at the fact that Tony was gawking at Liza. It wasn't the first time he had seen her and it sure as hell wasn't the first Tony had seen Liza being as tiny size-wise as she was now. Nor was Liza the first woman Tony saw that had gone from having baby bump to not having one at all.**

** "What did I miss?" Liza repeated in attempt to break the trance Tony and McGee were in.**

** "It was just the usual." Ziva said.**

** With that Jenny and Jethro were joining everyone else in the squad room.**

** "It's good to have you back, Liz." Jenny said.**

** "Thank – you."**

** "Wasn't the same without you." Jethro stated between sips of coffee.**

** "Glad to be back."**

** "How long have you been here for?" Tony asked.**

** "Almost twenty-three years."**

** "I meant here at work."**

** "Almost three years." Liza quipped again.**

** The others were getting a kick out of Liza tormenting Tony.**

** "Liza."**

** "Only a few hours."**

** "So you haven't had your private Abby welcome back yet?"**

** "Correct."**

** "Well brace yourself."**

** With that Jenny went up to her office. Jethro, Tony, Ziva and McGee went to their desks. Liza then took the rear elevator down to Abby's lab so she could get her private Abby welcome back as Tony had put it over with.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Separation Anxiety**

** A few hours into Liza's first day back; there was something that was ebbing at her subconscious. Liza had been trying all day to figure out what was bothering her. It was quite clear to Jenny and Ziva as they worked with Liza what was bothering the new mother of one month old twins. Everyone had knew that Liza had done things without the twins; but this was different. Jenny and Ziva knew full well what it was like to worry about that chance of not returning to their respective child due to the hazards of their chosen profession.**

** Liza was trying not to think about that chance of not returning home to Jenna and Hayden. But focusing on work was hard. **

** "What's wrong with Liz?" Tony asked.**

** "Seriously?"**

** "Yes; just tell me Ziva instead of giving me grief."**

** "Liza is dealing with separation anxiety from the twins."**

** "Didn't you have that after Ava was born?"**

** "Maybe."**

** "I had a bout of separation anxiety after I had Liza." Jenny stated as she joined the team in the squad room.**

** Jethro's attention was enticed when Jenny spoke.**

** Even after being married for as long as they had been; Jethro was still somewhat in the dark when it came to the time he and Jenny were separated.**

** Liza had an idea that everyone was talking about her. Before she responded verbally; Liza went up behind Tony and slapped like Jethro did every so often. It looked like Liza had Jethro affinity for physical harm to another person and retractable weaponry.**

** "So what did you do to overcome said separation anxiety?" Liza asked.**

** "I just worked through it. I couldn't let it overtake me; I was the only parent you had at the time so I had to be strong."**

** "And you, Ziva?"**

** "I dealt with in the same fashion that I deal with everything."**

** "And all the while; Tony was completely oblivious."**

** "When is he not oblivious?"**

** Once that was all taken care of everyone was back to work. Tony was acting like a child briefly.**

** "Damn it; Tony, grow up already." Liza snapped when she was annoyed by Tony's antics.**

** Jethro came around and head slapped Tony.**


	53. Chapter 53

**Tomorrow**

** Hours later Liza and the others were done with work for the day. Tony and Ziva were heading to pick up Ava from daycare. Liza was picking the twins up from her in – laws since Marco was stuck working late. Jethro had planned to make dinned for him and Jenny. **_**Cowboy **_**style steak as Tony had coined Jethro's typical way of cooking a dinner. **

** "Are you sure that you are ready for steak cooked over the fire in the fire place at home?" Jethro asked once he and Jenny reached the car.**

** "Yes."**

** Meanwhile Liza was on her way over to her in-laws. Now Liza drove just as fast of both of her parents and Ziva combined so it didn't take her long to get to her in-laws.**

** "How were they?" Liza asked once she got inside of her in-laws' home.**

** "Perfect little angels." Olivia said.**

** Ivy had been in the living room with the twins as Hayden was held and entertained by his Aunt. Jenna on the other hand was sleeping in her car seat which was sitting before her seventeen year old Aunt.**

** "Where are they, Liv?"**

** "They are in the other room with Ivy. Jenna fell asleep just moments before you called and Hayden; I think just woke up."**

** "Of course he did, he's just like his Dad."**

** Olivia laughed.**

** "Where's Oliver?" **

** "Working late."**

** "Father like son."**

** "Pretty much."**

** "Look Hay-lo; Mommy is here." Ivy said as she rose from her seat on the couch with Hayden secure in her arms.**

** "Thank – you both for watching them today."**

** "You're welcome. Do you need us to watch them tomorrow again?"**

** "Sure if you don't mind."**

** "It's not a problem at all. We love having them here."**

** Liza smiled.**

** "At least now Dana and Emerson will get to see them. They can't believe I'm an Aunt to two fraternal twins at my age."**

** "Who is Emerson; Ivy?" Liza asked kind of curious.**

** "Oh he's no one."**

** Liza and Olivia looked at each other in a knowing sort of way since they both knew full well that Emerson was Ivy's boyfriend.**

** "Spill Ivy; promise I won't tell Marco." Liza said in attempts to get her sister-in-law to talk.**

** "Fine; he's a friend of mine that just so happens to be a boy."**

** "Okay say it with me Ivy, boyfriend…"**

** "Cute; Liz." **

** With that Hayden was put back in his car seat. Soon after Hayden was put into his car seat again; the twins departed from their grandparents and aunt's house with their mother.**

** "Time to wait for Daddy to come home." Liza said just before they left.**

** By the time Marco got home from work he found his wife fast asleep in their bed with the twins sleeping next to Liza in the bed. The moment before Marco was so sweet and tender; Marco took a picture of the sight before him with his phone. Once that was done; Marco put the twins back into their respective cribs before he went to bed himself.**


	54. Chapter 54

**Anniversary**

** Days later in the early afternoon of a Saturday; Marco and Liza were getting the twins ready for their first bbq. One of the days that Liza had picked the twins up from her in-laws; Olivia had invited the four of them to the bbq. Olivia put the whole gathering together as a way to celebrate hers and Oliver's 30****th**** anniversary. Right before Liza and the twins had left that night; Olivia extended an invite to Jenny and Jethro.**

** "Hayden changed and ready to go in his car seat. I just need Jenna."**

** "She's in her crib."**

** "Are your parents meeting us at my parents' or are we picking them up on our way?"**

** "Marco; my parents live around the corner from yours. They're walking over."**

** With that Marco handed their son to Liza before he picked their daughter up from her crib.**

** Marco with Jenna in his arms went to the nursery to change and dress her.**

** "Your Daddy always asks the most obvious questions." Liza said playfully to Hayden as she put him in his car seat and buckled him in.**

** Moments later as Hayden sucked on his pacifier; Marco came in with Jenna. Once Jenna was in her car seat and had her pacifier in her mouth; the four of them departed for the bbq.**

** It didn't take Marco, Liza and the twins long to get to the bbq. As Liza half expected, her parents were there when they walked in.**

** "Smells good, Dad." Marco said when they got to the backyard.**

** "Thanks son."**

** Liza saw that her parents had already hit the **_**adult's cooler**_** as she set Jenna on the picnic table in the shade.**

** "Starting a bit early are we?"**

** "Why not?"**

** Marco came up with Hayden as Ivy came out of the house with her glass of soda in one hand and a veggie tray in the other. Olivia was a few steps behind her with a plate of different types of bbq wings. **

** "You started early too, Liv?"**

** "Sure did."**

** Before long it was just Ivy and Liza who weren't consuming drinks from the **_**adult's cooler**_**; Liza's Huntington's had been acting up so Liza said she would drive them home after the bbq. **


	55. Chapter 55

**Description**

**The morning came around all too soon as far as Liza the day after her in-laws' anniversary bbq. Liza had gotten back to her pre-pregnancy weight which was a relief for her to say the least. Marco was still asleep and Liza wasn't about to wake him up after the amount of alcohol he had consumed the night before. So as Liza's olive skinned and jet black haired husband; Marco lay in bed sleeping off his hangover, Liza gathered her bearing once she had woken up that morning. Now Liza wasn't as dark skin as Marco was, she was more tan than olive in coloring which worked perfectly with the auburn hair she had. **

**When Liza heard the twins over the baby monitor, Liza knew that it was time to step back into the role of parent. In the nursery the twins who were their parents' doppelgängers' in the sense that they had Marco's olive complexion and Liza's auburn hair. **

"**Up so soon you two; only two hours or so of sleep. Always keeping us on our toes." Liza said as she looked down on her kids.**

**The twins cooed.**

"**Did you two enjoy spending time with your grandparents and your aunt yesterday?"**

**With that Liza picked Hayden up out of his crib and scooped Jenna out of hers after that.**

"**Daddy had fun, in fact he's still sleeping off the fun he had yesterday." **

**As Liza and the twins went into the kitchen to get bottles for the twins, they had passed the pictures that were on display of the extended family. Every time Liza passed these picture she was reminded of how much Marco looked like his parents in the sense that he had inherited his looks from Oliver and Olivia. Ivy on the other hand was the odd ball out since she looked like hers and Marco's maternal grandmother with her brown hair and fair skin.**

**Once the bottles were made up it was time for the balancing act to continue. Hayden was laying on one of Liza's lap while Jenna was on the other.**

**Eventually Marco woke up and came in to help with the twins. After the twins were fed and changed, they were put in their pack and play pen so Marco and Liza could have breakfast themselves.**

"**Have you taken your meds yet, babe?" Marco asked.**

"**Not yet but I will."**

**While they ate breakfast; Marco saw that Liza was bit tired.**

"**Why don't you go back to bed, babe; I'll clean up and take care of the kids."**

"**Are you sure?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Okay, thanks love."**

**After she had finished breakfast; Liza went back to bed.**

"**Be good for Daddy you two." Liza said as she walked passed them.**

* * *

A/N: Was asked by for a description on Liza and Marco via PM, I just took it a bit further by adding in the twins, Oliver and Olivia and Ivy. Hope you all liked this chapter.


	56. Chapter 56

**Dream**

** On Liza's way back to the bedroom a thought came into her mind. A thought that may have been derived from the sleep deprivation Liza had been experiencing from being a full time mother of twins and a full time Federal Agent.**

_**How different would my life be if Dad knew about me sooner than he did?**_

**This thought stayed with Liza for quite a bit after it came to mind.**

** By this point; Liza was back in hers and Marco's bedroom and she was removing her robe from her body. Shortly there after Liza climbed back into bed. After all this time as husband and wife it was odd when Marco wasn't beside her in bed.**

** The thought that Liza had as she walked to the bedroom was still rumbling around in her mind as she drifted off to sleep.**

** Once Liza was in a deep sleep her mind ran wild with the thought of what her life would be like if Jethro had known about her when Jenny had first discovered she was pregnant with Liza twenty – two years ago.**

* * *

_**"Jethro, there's something I have to tell you." Jenny said.**_

_** Jenny and Jethro were walking the streets of Paris as the sun was going down and all the city lights were coming on around them.**_

_** "What is it? Can it wait until tomorrow?"**_

_** "We're busy tomorrow with the case from Morrow."**_

_** "Shoot then."**_

_** "I don't know how to say this."**_

_** "Just say it, Jen."**_

_** "I'm pregnant, you're the father."**_

_** Jethro was speechless to say the least.**_

* * *

**Liza's dream carried on.**

* * *

_**In the dream Liza saw her father deciding to stick by her mother throughout the course of her pregnancy and eventually once they were back in the States; popping the question. Jenny saying yes. The wedding being held before Jenny started to show and Jenny moving into Jethro's home with him. Her parents getting ready for Liza's eventual arrival and them baby proofing the house within the time they had before Liza was born.**_

_** Then there was Liza's birth and the course of her life from day one all the way up to what was the day that she met Marco in real life. This time on the day that Liza and Marco had bumped into each other, they didn't. Which meant they didn't get married, Liza never joined NCIS and the twins never came into the picture.**_

* * *

**That was when Liza woke up from her nap. Liza left the bedroom to find her husband, son and daughter. When she found the three of them she passionately kissed Marco and then scooped the twins up one at a time and held them each close for a few minutes. Marco was a bit puzzled but figured that there was some reason behind Liza's behavior and if Liza wanted to, she would tell him what her reason was for her actions.**

* * *

That's all folks. Hope you enjoyed Journeyman. Stay tuned for other stories or even another story that Rookie and Journeyman is in...


End file.
